La Carta
by grei-eba
Summary: COMPLETA- Dougie recibe la carta que escribió para él mismo hace seis años e intenta arreglar los errores que cometió en el pasado... Pero tal vez es demasiado tarde para arreglarlos.  TRADUCCIÓN DE 'THE LETTER'
1. Su Rostro Es Sólo Un Recuerdo

**Esta es la segunda historia que escribí, es la traducción de 'The Letter', que figura entre las historias que escribí. Tiene 17 capítulos y está terminada, sólo me falta terminar la traducción. Tiene una continuación que pienso escribir en el futuro, cuando termine con otras historias.**

**Disfrutenla y, por favor, si la leen dejen un comentario :)**

**

* * *

**

"¿Dónde está?" le pregunté a mi madre. Recién había llegado pero estaba ansiodo por verla finalmente. Me había olvidado por completo sobre ésto después de todos estos años, pero en cuando mi madre me lo recordó, corrí al auto y conduje a Corringham tan pronto como pude.

"En la mesa de la cocina, cariño" dijo.

Casi que corrí a la cocina y sí, ahí estaba el pequeño sobre. Alguna vez había sido blanco, pero los años lo habían tornado amarillo. Me preguntaba si la carta de adentró también estaba amarilla. Abrí el sobre y tomé la carta. La leí tan rápido como pude, pero intentando no perderme ningún detalle.

'Querido Dougie: hola Dougie del futuro, _sí_, _tú_, ¡**tú**! La señora Wilson de la clase de Literatura nos pidió que escribiéramos una carta para nosotros mismos y que la guardáramos por seis años, lo cual me parece que es estúpido, probablemente ya la habré perdido para la próxima semana o tal vez podría dársela a mamá para que la guarde... Bueno, en seis años nos enteraremos si la perdimos o si logramos guardarla. Como sea, la cosa es que la profesora nos pidió que escribiéramos sobre cualquiera cosa que querramos y la verdad que no se me ocurre _nada_... Me pregunto si Jazzie será tan odiosa como lo es ahora dentro de seis años. ¿Nos hagarramos a las piñas con el primer novio de Jazzie? Emma dice que no lo haré, pero debería hacerlo para mostrarle que se equivoca. Sólo espero que Jazzie no salga con chicos más grandes que yo. Me pregunto cómo se verá Emma en seis años. Está creciendo rápido, apuesto a que estará lindísima... Y espero que jamás lea ésto, sería _muy_ vergonzoso. Me pregunto si tendré novia en ese entonces. ¡O tal vez podría estar en una banda! Eso sería genial. Voy a ir a una audición en un par de semanas, realmente quiero conseguir entrar. Estaría en una banda sorprendente a la edad de los 15, ¡sería una maravilla! Me pregunto si las chicas babearán por mi, eso debe ser genial porque le pedí a Ruby que saliera conmigo el mes anterior y, bueno, no me fue como quería, me habría golpeado si pudiera... Y creo que Adam lo hará, debería cuidarme... Emma probablemente me defenderá de todas formas, siempre nos cuidamos. Espero que en seis años sigamos siendo amigos. Como sea, dijimos que ambos íbamos a escribir ésto en nuestras cartas; nos encontraremos en seis años -luego de recibir la carta- en Londres un día después de Navidad en el parque que vimos frente al Museo de Historia durante la excursión con el colegio la semana pasada. Ve ahí antes de la hora del almuerzo. De verdad que debería guardar la carta porque si me olvido de ésto, ella se va a enojar mucho. Bueno, terminé de escribir, ya no sé que más poner. Adiós, Dougie del futuro'

Fui divertido leer la carta pero me sentí fatal en cuanto recordé a Emma; ella había sido mi mejor amigo, casi mi _única_ amiga, ella fue quien hizo que la escuela fuera soportable, sin ella me hubiera vuelto loco... Y me fue genial en la audición que mencioné en la carta; fue la de McFLY. Un mes más tarde, me marché de Corringham y me encaminé hacia Londres... Y casi que nunca la volví a ver desde entonces. La banda me mantenía tan ocupado y yo estaba tan emocionado con eso de estar en una banda exitosa que terminé por olvidarme de todo lo demás. Me olvidé de Emma. Debe odiarme ahora.

"Entonces, ¿leíste algo interesante en la carta?" preguntó mamá "Casi me olvido que la tenía"

"Bueno, sí... ¿Recuerdas a Emma?"

"¿Emma, tu mejor amiga Emma?"

"¡_Sí_, sí, ella! ¿Todavía vive aquí en Corringham?"

"No, se mudó, su padre consiguió un trabajo en alguna parte de Francia y se marcharon"

Suspiré. Me pregunto si ella misma recibió la carta de la clase de la señorita Wilson. Espero que sí. Espero que haya escrito algo sobre me, espero que aún me recuerde.

Luego de irme de Corringham, la vi unas tres veces. Ella no tenía dinero suficiente para viajar a verme y yo no contaba con demasiado tiempo libre, así que tampoco podía viajar, necesitaba estar en Londres. Poco a poco, comenzamos a vernos una vez al mes y luego nos mandábamos cartas una vez a la semana... Luego una vez a la semana se transformó en una vez al mes... Y luego tan sólo olvidé abrir las cartas, las arrojaba al sillón y me decía a mi mismo que las abriría más tarde.

Me pregunto si iría a verme a Londres un día antes de Navidad. Comenzaba a pensar que era inútil ir, si su familia se había mudado a Francia, probablemente haya empezado una vida allí, debe tener un novio, _seguro_ que debe odiarme. La abandoné. Abandoné a _mi mejor amiga_. Ella era demasiado tímida y diferente, sabía que ninguno en nuestra clase le prestaría atención, nunca jamás lo habían hecho, excepto yo. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

"¿Sabes dónde _exactamente_?" le pregunté.

"Cuando dije '_en alguna parte de Francia_', ¿eso te hizo pensar que sabía dónde exactamente?" alzó la ceja "¿No te dijo a dónde se iba a mudar?"

"No lo sé, como que perdimos contacto después de un tiempo"

"Después de que te mudaste, ella solía venir a hablar con Jazzie, se volvieron bastante cercanas. Tal vez deberías preguntarle a ella"

Subí las escaleras, sabía que Jazz estaría en su cuarto; ella estaba en su último año en la escuela, después de eso planeaba mudarse a Londres conmigo y estudiar arte allí. Nos íbamos a divertir mucho juntos. Seis años atrás, yo pensaba que Jazzie era la persona más molesta en el mundo, pero ahora era una de mis amigas más cercanas, además de mi hermana. Ni siquiera toqué en la puerta, sólo la abrí; estaba recostada en la cama mirando televisión. Saltó hacia mi y me abrazó.

"¡Hola, Dougie! ¿Qué haces aquí?" me preguntó.

"Decibí una carta, pero vine a hablarte de otra cosa"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te acuerdas de Emma?"

"Claro"

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Se mudó a Francia hace muchos años, sólo un par de meses después de que te mudaste a Londres"

"¿Sabes a dónde _exactamente_?"

"No, ¿por qué? ¿Planeas buscarla?" se rió.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Era mi mejor amiga"

"_Exacto_; ella _era_ tu mejor amiga. La dejaste completamente sola. Era era una solitaria y de pronto era la chica más popular porque era la amiga del gran Dougie Poynter, el maravilloso bajista de McFLY... Pero luego ustedes dejaron de ser amigos y volvió a ser la sotaria. Doug, ella se veía miserable"

¡Me sentía aún peor ahora! Miré hacia abajo, avergonzado, y suspiré. Ahora que volvía a pensar en ella, sentía como que había un agujero en mi pecho; la _extrañaba_. Habíamos estado juntos cada día de la semana desde que teníamos como siete años, incluyendo las vacaciones, y solíamos estar juntos los fin de semana, excepto por los días en que su padre estaba libre de trabajo... Recuerdo que solía trabajar todo el tiempo, no solía estar en casa así que, cuando sí lo estaba, Emma pasaba cada segundo que podía con él, lo _adoraba_, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que a él le importaba más su trabajo que Emma. Por eso nunca quería dejarla sola, podía ver que se sentía sola y era demasiado tímida para hablar con alguien más... Y porque el resto de los chicos y chicas de nuestra edad pensaban que yo era raro y nadie quería ser amigo de un raro porque eso te haría _a ti _raro _o_ un perdedor.

Recuerdo el día que nos hicimos amigos por primera vez.

**-al pasado-**

No había nadie más libre excepto ella, esto iba a ser **desastrozo**, ¡las chicas no corren rápido!

Estábamos en la clase de gimnasia en el comienzo de clases, yo ya extrañaba las vacaciones y mi libertad. Teníamos que elegir un compañero, atar mi tobillo derecho con su izquierdo, y correr tan rápido como podíamos juntos. Los primeros en llegar serían libres de irse de la clase más temprano. De verdad quería lograrlo pero ahora que tendría que hacerlo con _ella_, sólo podía soñar con la posibilidad. No comprendo cómo _ninguno_ de los chicos quería ser mi compañero; ¡_no_ soy lento! ¡Alec Collins, el último chico sin compañero, eligió a Ruby Harpes, una _chica_, en vez de a _mi_! ¿Cómo sucedió _eso_? Me sentía avergonzado; siempre tuve la sensación de que era un perdedor, pero de verdad no me esperaba ésto.

Suspiré a caminé hacia Emma, la última chica sin compañero; sabía que iba a tener que hacerlo conmigo, pero parecía tímida y probablemente notaba que yo no quería hacerlo con ella, así que ni me había mirado aún.

"Tendrás que ser mi compañera" dije, tratando de no sonar muy antipático; no era su culpa ser lenta después de todo.

"Sí, _me di cuenta_" dijo como si yo hubiera dicho algo estúpido. Así que es tímida pero también es una de esas chicas que se piensan que lo saben todo... _Perfecto_.

"Ataré nuestros tobillos" djie sin ganas. Me arrodillé y até mi tobillo derecho a su tobillo izquierdo.

"Te lo advierto; soy rápida" dijo.

"_Sí, claro_... Espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo y no caerte"

Alzó una ceja y desvió la mirada mientras caminábamos hacia la línea de comienzo. El resto de los chicos rieron al ver quién era mi compañera; estar con una chica era patético, Alec tenía suerte de que Ruby fuera una de las más lindas de la clase.

"¿Listos?" preguntó el profesor "Prepárense... ¡Ahora!"

Emma no bromeaba; ella_ realmente _rápida, tanto como un chico o incluso _más_. Tuve que dar lo mejor de mi para poder seguirle el ritmo; si no lo hacía, ambos nos caeríamos y luego tendría que mudarme a otro pueblo. Sonreí; íbamos a ganar. Me tomó la mano para ayudarme a correr a su lado y también sonrió al verme sonreír. Casi que saltamos sobre la línea de meta y caímos al piso, ambos cansados. ¡Gané! Es decir, ¡_ganamos_! ¡Y ella es una chica!

"Te dije que era rápida" dijo.

"De acuerdo, Poynter y Darling, pueden irse" dijo el profesor.

Reí "¿Tu apellido es _Darling_?"

"Sí, ¿por qué te ríes,_ Poynter_? ¿Tienes algún problema?" era tímida, sí, pero se mostraba fiera, intensa, cuando quería.

"No, es sólo que... Es raro"

**-el presente-**

'_Raro... Bueno, mira quién habla_' pensé. Emma Darling. _Oh, vamos_. ¡Es un nombre extraño! Pero _ambos_ éramos extraños, lo cual nos convirtió en muy buenos amigos en cierta forma, éramos unidos. Comenzaba a pensar que había estado tan ciego, incluso me podría haber gustado esta chica... Me refiero a **gustarme** _de verdad_. Era del tipo de chica de la que te enamoras fácilmente; agradable pero intensa, alta _y_ hermosa, educada e inteligente, sarcástica, lo cual me _encantaba_, y buena en los deportes. Era la chica de mis sueños y nunca me había dado cuenta... Hasta ahora.


	2. Tanto Ha Cambiado

Me estaba poniendo impaciente. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bosillos de mi saco y a cada rato me pasaba una mano por el pelo, algo que siempre algo cuando me pongo nervioso. '_Ésto es una estupidez_' pensé '_**Yo** soy estúpido_' Ella no iba a venir luego de lo que le hice, probablemente ni siquiera recibió la carta. Y si lo hizo, no vendría de todas maneras; Emma estaba en Francia y no perdería su tiempo _y_ su dinero en el chico que más la decepcionó. Emma no vendría.

Pero aún seguía aquí, esperándola, como usualmente lo hacía; siempre solía llegar tarde a todas partes, esperaba que esta vez sólo estuviera retrasada como de costumbre.

Miré a la pequeña torre que había en el medio del lago; tenía un reloj en el centro. Eran casi las 2 de la tarde. En la carta, yo había escrito que debía estar allí antes de la hora del almuerzo. Bueno, esta ya no era la hora del almuerzo, Emma no iba a venir. Suspiré, estaba realmente decepcionado, my mayor deseo en ese momento era volver a verla al menos _una_ vez más... Pero esta era mi última esperanza de verla de nuevo y bueno... No iba a venir.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la calle, me iría a mi casa a comer pizza porque me moría del hambre.

Me miraba los zapatos cuando me tropecé con una chica linda.

"Lo lamento" dije y levanté la mirada.

"Ah, eres _tú_"

La miré prestando atención, compleramente sorprendido. Las palabras '_me pregunto cómo se verá Emma en seis años. Está creciendo rápido, apuesto a que estará lindísima..._' me cruzaron la mente de inmediato. No se veía linda, se veía **increíble**. Su largo pelo rubio parecía más oscuro ahora, pero aún era hermoso y un tanto ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos grises se veían tan salvajes como siempre, estaba tan alta como yo y era obvio que escondía unas curvas divinas debajo de su saco. Tenía puestos jeans oscuros, un saco oscuro y una bufanda gris. Emma jamás le había prestado atención a la ropa, pero se veía genial ahora. Se veía como la chica más genial y fiera en _todo_ el planeta.

No se veía feliz de verme, parecía molesta y a mi me sorprendía que hubiera venido en lo absoluto.

"Has venido" dije.

Ella no dijo nada. Enterró las manos en sus bolsillos y me dio esa mirada intimidante que le daba a la gente que no le caía bien.

"¡No me des esa mirada de _no-me-agradas_!" dije, ofendido.

"¿Por qué no? No me agradas"

"Sé que debes odiarme, pero siento tanto lo que pasó"

"Ay, sí, seguro que sí" dijo en tono irónico "Seguro que tu consciencia realmente te torturaba mientras estabas rodeadas de chicas_ babosas_ y _dinero_"

"Tenía quince años, Emma, era estúpido y la banda me mantenía muy ocupado. Era joven, lo siento"

"¡Bueno, yo también era joven! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo insoportable que se volvió la escuela después de que te fuiste! Eras mi único amigo y aún así la persona que más me decepcionó. ¡Los amigos no hacen eso, Dougie!"

"Te recompenzaré, de verdad. ¿No podemos al menos intentarlo?"

"No lo sé, Dougie, no confío en ti"

"Pero has venido hasta aquí... ¡Has venido! No hubieras venido si me odiaras tanto como yo pensaba que lo hacías"

"Dejemos esto en claro; _sí_ te odio"

"_Gracias_"

"De nada"

Ella respiró hondo "¿Podemos sentarnos?"

Cerró los ojos y los abrió segundos después. La noté cansada por un momento, pero luego so mirada salvaje volvió. Ni siquiera esperó a que yo respondiera, tan sólo camino hacia una banca y se sentó. Me senté a su lado mientras admiraba su reciente belleza, esperando que algo pasara.

"¿Has almorzado?" pregunté luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"No"

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"No realmente"

Silencio de nuevo. Recuerdo cuando nos pasábamos la mitad del día o _incluso más_ tiempo juntos casi todos los días y ahora estábamos en silencio mientras deberíamos estar contándonos todo sobre estos últimos seis años.

"Entonces..." dije "¿A dónde te mudaste?"

"A Francia"

"Sí, pero ¿dónde exactamente?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Sólo responde la pregunta, Emma"

"Paris"

"Wow, eso es genial, jamás he ido a Paris. Tal vez pueda ir a visitarte un día"

"¿Quién dice que te lo permitiré?" alzó una ceja. Ya no sentía que éramos amigos y, bueno, como que me lo merecía de todas maneras.

Suspiré y mi paré. Me miró, confundida.

"Me voy" dije mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? ¿No te escuchas a ti misma cuando me hablas?"

Ella también suspiró "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que no es fácil para mi perdonarte. Me heriste, Dougie..."

Me senté a su lado de nuevo y puso un brazo a su alrededor "Lo sé, pero lo lamento, de verdad. No desperdiciemos más tiempo."

Emma apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y sonreí secretamente.

"Así que, ¿qué has hecho?" le pregunté "¿Qué hiciste luego de mudarte a Francia?"

"Bueno, mi papá se hizo bastante rico con su nuevo trabajo. Intentó conseguirme un trabajo allí, ya sabes, como abogada, pero no es lo que yo quiero. Terminé la escuela allá y luego aprendí a hacer diferentes cosas"

"¿Como qué?"

"Como tocar la guitarra, conducir, nadar, dibujar..."

"¿No sabías nadar?"

"No, ¿algún problema con eso, Poynter? Apuesto a que aún puedo ganarte en una pelea"

"No lo creo... ¿Aún sin novio"

"Claro que tuve un novio" sonrió.

La sensación que me invadió me sorprendió; primero, decepción, luego celos. Jamás estuve allí para ella la primera vez que besó a un chico o la primera vez que tuvo una cita con un chico y eso me hacía sentir inseguro. ¿Había salido con idiotas? ¿La habían lastimado? ¿La habían tratado tan bien como se lo merecía?

"¿Tuviste un novio?"

"Suenas sorprendido"

"No lo sé, en mi mente aún tienes quince años"

"Y, ¿qué, una chica de quince años no puede tener un novio?"

"No tú"

Se rió.

"Bueno, sí tuve un novio; dos, en verdad. Salí con un chico por un par de meses y luego con otro por alrededor de un año... Nos separamos hace un par de meses atrás a decir verdad"

"¿Y haz...?" no podía terminar la pregunta, las palabras flotaban en mi mente pero mi boca parecía seca a la hora de intentar hablar. La posibilidad de esa situación me molestaba, aunque sabía que era absolutamente posible.

"¿Si hice qué?"

"¿Si haz... Ya sabes _qué_.. Con él?"

Se volvió a reir "¿Qué pasa, Poynter? ¿Te pronto eres tímido?"

"¿Lo haz hecho?" insistí, agradecido de que no estaba mirándome, estaba seguro de estar sonrojándome, aunque no sabía por qué.

"Sí, _claro_ que sí, ¿qué esperabas? Tengo 21, no iba a esperarte a ti"

"Nunca dije eso"

"¿Entonces por qué te pusiste tan... Extraño?"

"Porque es raro... ¿Te cuidó bien?"

"¿Importa?" casi que suspiró.

"¿No lo hizo?"

"Más o menos... No lo culpo por dejarme, de todas formas"

"¿_Él_ te dejó a _ti_?" ¡qué imbébil! "Bueno, es el idiota más grande que existe"

"Aw, eso es dulce, pero recuerda que ese eres _tú_. Así que él puede ser el _segundo_ idiota más grande que existe." Emma sonrió. Se venía tan diabólicamente preciosa. Me pregunto por qué ese otro chico la dejó, yo jamás lo hubiera hecho... Bueno, _sí _lo hice pero... ¡Como sea! ¡Entienden lo que quise decir!

Cuando éramos niños, todos en la escuela se burlaban porque nosotros siempre estábamos juntos, todos parecían pensar que, tarde o temprano, acabaríamos **juntos**. ¡Incluso mi madre me preguntó una vez si estábamos saliendo! Yo era estúpido a esa edad, realmente _tonto_, jamás había pensado en ella de _esa_ forma pero comencé a preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiese ido de Corringham... Y ahora, seis años más tarde, comenzaba a verla diferente; no sabía si la distancia era el motivo, o su cambio repentino; ella siempre había sido bonita, pero no tan increíblemente hermosa... O tal vez el hecho de que alguien más había compartido sábanas con ella me molestaba profundamente, era como si tuvieran un botón en la cabeza; cuando lo apretas, me vuelvo muy protector con ella, como una vez solía serlo.

Bueno, fuera el motivo que fuera, de pronto me sentía incómodo mientras todas estas cosas pasaban por mi mente. De pronto, la chica bonita que corría a mi lado en la clase de gimnasia era algo más que sólo mi amiga más antigüa. Me sentía confundido, no sabía que ocurría conmigo o mis sentimientos, pero decidí que no era el momento para prestarles atención; Emma estaba de regreso en mi vida y no había tiempo que perder.

Levantó la vista y me miró "¿Estás bien?"

Le sonreí "Perfectamente bien"


	3. Me Voló La Mente

"No eres tan famoso en Francia" dijo.

Aún seguíamos en el parque, yo trataba de ignorar mi estómago, no quería moverme; si pudiera pedir un deseo, desearía que podamos quedarnos así para siempre.

"Pero somos como reyes aquí"

"¿Tienes un _reina_, Poynter?" preguntó.

"Me conoces demasiado bien; nunca tuve una novia por más de un año_ máximo_"

"A decir verdad, no conozco esa parte de ti; cuando éramos amigos, nunca tuviste ninguna novia. Nadie quería salir contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Le dediqué una mirada asesina; no podía nergalo, tenía razón, bueno aún así, _cielos_, no había necesidad de recordarme cuán perdedor solía ser.

Ella sonrió; sabía en qué pensaba yo "Ay, ¿herí tus sentimientos? Lo siento. No te preocupes; deben arrepentirse ahora... Como Ruby, la invitaste a salir una vez, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Ay, sí, eso fue realmente vergonzoso" aún no podía creer cuán tonto había sido en ese entonces; había invitado a salir a la chica más popular y linda del colegio durante el almuerzo, en frente de todos; fue un rechazo _asegurado_, la chica más bonita de la escuela **no** sale con el más tonto del pueblo... Pero recordé que Emma le tiró su sandwhich encima después de que Ruby me insultara frente a toda la escuela; era tímida, como ya he dicho varias veces, pero, wow, tenía coraje. Ruby nunca volvió a molestarme después de eso.

"Dougie, jamás te casarás así"

"No planeo casarme"

"¿_Jamás_?"

"No lo sé, es un compromiso muy grande. No creo estar listo para eso _ahora_ y además ni siquiera tengo una novia"

"Supongo que tienes razón..."

"¿A ti te gustaría casarte?"

Emma suspiró "Me gustaría hacer _tantas_ cosas" sonaba triste, también parecía un poco cansada de nuevo.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" le pregunté.

"Hoy"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?"

"Tanto como quieras... Mi papá está pagando por mi habitación en el hotel"

"¿Hotel? ¿Estás loca? Puedes quedarte en mi casa"

"No compartiré una casa contigo; siempre has sido desordenado y probablemente tienes como un millón de perros o lagartijas, siempre solías decir que las tendrías"

"¡Claro que no! Sólo tengo dos perros y dos lagartijas"

"Aún así; ni de broma, Poynter. Aún no te he perdonado"

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?"

Ella lo pensó por unos minutos. Mientras, yo sólo la observé; me sentía tan maravillosamente cambiado, en paz, feliz; Emma estaba de nuevo en mi vida. No puedo creer que la dejé ir, casi la pierdo para siempre... Pero no cometería el mismo error, sólo la muerte nos separaría ahora. Sólo había estado con ella por un par de horas y ya sentía que debía controlar mis sentimientos; no quería enamorarme, eso sólo traía problemas, y ella era mi mejor amiga; los amigos cercanos _jamás_ deberían estar juntos, nada nuevo _jamás_ sale de eso. Así que no podía enamorarme de la chica perfecta para mi. Eso no tiene sentido en lo absoluto pero, aún así, nada _realmente_ tiene sentido; el universo puede que no tenga fin, eso no tiene sentido para mi, pero aún así, así son las cosas y nada las puede cambiar. No podía enamorarm de Emma y nada cambiaría eso, no me lo podía permitir.

Finalmente me respondió "Preséntame a tus compañeros de banda"

"¿_Por qué_?"

"Escuché que son bastante guapos..."

"Todos tienen novias" bueno, eso _no_ es una mentira; Tom y Harry tienen novias... Danny no, pero son dos de tres, así que no es una mentira. ¿Ven? Eso no tiene sentido tampoco pero no cambiaré de parecer.

"¿Crees que soy idiota? Busqué un poco de información mientras estaba en el avión; Jones no tiene una novia"

Los celos son un sentimiento horrendo. Danny estaría encantado de salir con Emma; _cualquiera_ lo estaría, ella era, como dije, perfecta -o al menos así yo pensaba. Tiene que haber algo malo sobre ella, me pregunto qué será; siempre hay al menos algo malo sobre alguien, _nadie_ es perfecto.

Sonrió de nuevo cuando yo no dije nada "Relájate, no me interesa"

"¿No lo estás?" dije sorprendido; esa fue la primera vez que escuché a una chica decir algo así y, honestamente, jamás creí que pasaría. Escribiré eso en mi diario... No, espera, _no_ tengo un diario.

"No, Dougie. Ya nadie ma parece lo suficientemente interesante; las citas perdieron su lado divertido"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Tenemos 21; las citas pierden su lado divertido cuando tienes la edad de mi madre"

"Los hombres no son tan interesantes últimamente" alzó la ceja, viéndose más sexy de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser. Cuando yo era un adolescente, siempre me pregunté cómo se veria ella cuando fuéramos mayores; no porque me gustase, sólo era curioso... Se veía incluso mejor que en mis fantasías.

"Los hombres franceses pueden no ser interesantes, pero estás hablando con Dougie Poynter"

Se rió "No voy a salir contigo"

"Aún eres mi amigo; te mostraré cuán geniales podemos ser"

"¿Me presentarás a tus amigos?"

Suspiré; tendría que advertirle a Danny, simplemente no podía imaginármelo con Emma, me molestaría aunque no tuviera sentido. Él tendría que mantener sus manos lejos de mi chica... Bueno, no mi chica, pero- Ay, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

"De acuerdo, lo haré" dije molesto.

Me besó la mejilla; ella estaba fría "No te preocupes, no me enamoraré de tus compañeros de banda"

"Más te vale"

Miré a nuesto alrededor y me di cuenta de que había un sujeto mirándonos desde otra banca; tenía una cámara en las manos...

"Mierda" murmuré, le tomé la mano a Emma y me paré "Hay un tipo con una cámara por allá"

"¿_Y_...?"

"Nos está fotografiando, Emma"

Aún parecía confundida "¿_Y_...?"

"Probablemente las va a publicar en una revista con chismes"

Ella sonrió, luciendo tan linda "¿Y por qué te importa tanto? Deja que piensen lo que quieran"

"No funciona así; tengo fans, ellas tienen sentimientos, ésto puede herirlas"

"No puedes salir con todas, Dougie, y ellas no son estúpidas, lo saben"

"Lo sé, pero no me gustaría ver a Liv Tyler con otro tipo, por ejemplo"

"Dougie, ella está casada"

"¿¡Qué!"

Ella también se paró, aún sonriendo e hizo algo que nunca me imaginé que haría; me besó. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfruté su beso; se sintió asombroso, aunque sólo duró como un segundo. Dejó de besarme antes de que yo hiciera algo tan tonto como besarla con mi lengua; ahora _eso_ me hubiera metido_ a mi_ en serios problemas.

"Deja de pensar en lo que el resto de la gente piensa de ti"

Asentí, incapaz de decir algo. Miré hacia abajo, probablemente me estaba sonrojando, y pasé la mano por mi cabello, completamente nervioso; no sabía qué decir, qué pensar, o qué hacer. El tipo de la banca debe de habernos sacado una foto besándonos, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

'_Ay, deminios, Dougie, no **ella**, no te enamores de** ella**_' fui un estúpido inmaduro cuando tenía quince. Si no hubiera estado tan ciego, de seguro la hubiera invitado a salir; ahora todos esos sentimientos ocultos volvían a mi, ahora que sabía cómo querer a alguien, ahora que ella había vuelto a mi vida.

"Entonces..." dijo, salvándome de mi propia mente "¿Nos vamos, Doug?"

Me tomó la mano y continuó sonriendo... Emma solía tomar mi mano a veces cuando caminábamos juntos cuando éramos más pequeños; esos nunca antes me había molestado antes, pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando aparentemente. Si me estaba enamorando, debería esconderlo al menos; si ella se enteraba, yo estaría frito, ella se alteraría como yo lo haría si mi mejor amiga se enamorara de mi. Tenía que actuar normal; eso, en mi caso, era comportarse salvajemente.

La tomé en mis brazos y ella soltó una carcajada "¿Qué haces? ¡Ten cuidado!"

"Te mostraré cuán interesante puedo ser _yo_" le guiñé un ojo y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto mientras ella se seguía riendo.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"A conocer a mis amigos... Tienen a conocer a mi mejor amiga en el mundo, a ti"

Se sonrojó, algo que ella usualmente nunca hacia "_Ahora_ sí estás perdonado, Poynter"


	4. Olvidar

Conduje hasta la casa de Danny; sabía que al menos Tom estaría allí. De pronto estaba un poco nervioso; quería que a ellos les agrade Emma, era mi amiga más cercana. Pero estaba seguro de que les caería bien, generalmente nos agrada la mayoría de la gente, y, bueno, ¿a quién no le agrada Tom o Danny? Tom es el amigo más leal que puedas tener y Danny persona más graciosa que conozco.

Aún seguía pensando en ese beso... Bueno, '_beso_'; ella sólo tocó mis labios con los suyos por un segundo, no podía llamar a _eso_ un beso _de verdad_ pero pero de todas formas había sido suficiente para hacer que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Me había confundido, mis sentimientos no estaban claros y no estaba seguro de querer pensar en eso tampoco... Sólo me preguntaba qué había significado para ella; ¿de verdad sólo lo hizo para molestarme en frente del tipo de la cámara? Me había dicho eso después de besarme, mientras yo caminaba con ella en mis brazos.

"¿Cómo está Jazzie?" me preguntó. Miraba hacia afuera, por la ventana, pero se volteó a mirarme.

"Está bien, supongo. Tal vez podrías visitarla alguna vez"

"Sí..." casi que suspiró "Me gustaría verla una vez más"

"¿Puedes mudarte a Londres?"

Alzó una ceja, me daba gracia "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Bueno, me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo, no me gustaría tenerte tan lejos"

"Francia no está lejos, Dougie"

"No está cerca de _mi_ casa"

"¿Qué, ahora quieres que viva cerca de tu casa?"

"Sí" no la estaba mirando aunque casi podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi cara. Me sentía emocionalmente vulnerable y eso me hacía sentir como una chica.

Suspiró "Haré lo que pueda por quedarme el mayor tiempo posible. Lo prometo"

"¿Y cuánto es eso?"

"No lo sé, Doug, ¿de acuerdo? Acabo de llegar"

Me pregunto por qué estaba así de cansada; el viaje no podría haber tardado más de dos horas, el viaje en avión de Paris a Londres no tarde demasiado.

Estacioné en frente de la casa de Danny y respiré hondo; más le vale que no trate nada con Emma, por faor no _esta_ chica, Danny tiene que aprender a controlar sus impulsos, ¡no siempre puedes tener a todas las personas que quieres! Bueno, probablemente _él_ si puede, pero _yo_ la quiero a ella... Bueno, ¡más o menos! Bueno, en realidad no, tan sólo no quiero que _él_ esté con ella. '_Aquí vamos_' pensé '_Ni siquiera puedes pensar bien, debe haber algo andando mal con tu cerebro..._'

"¿En qué piensas?" Emma me preguntó. No se había movido ni en centímetro, incluso aún tenía el cinturón puesto.

Cuando éramos niños, Emma siempre solía decir todo lo que pensaba. Yo, por otro lado, era más reservado, sólo hablaba con aquellos que consideraba mis amigos o con mi familia, o a veces hacía extremadamente estúpidas. Ella siempre me preguntaba en qué pensaba, pero sólo algunas veces respondía.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir lo que hay en tu mente? Yo no soy así" dije. ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? '_Oh, sólo estaba celoso de mi amigo porque tratará de salir contigo y no quiero eso pero no me preguntes la razón porque realmente no la sé_' Sueno como un genio, ¿verdad?

"Es que no puedo comprender por qué no puedes compartir todo conmigo" dijo.

Suspiré "Todos necesitan tener sus propios secretos a veces"

Vi a Danny abriendo la puerta de adelante; debe haberme oído estacionando el auto frente a su casa. Emma se quitó el citurón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto sin decirme más nada. Casi que corrí detrás de ella cuando vi a Danny sonriéndole... Conocía esa mirada, _esa_ sonrisa...

"Hola" él le sonrió. Emma no le devolvió la sonrisa; era educada pero le llevaba un tiempo confiar en la gente y sería agradable y amistosa una vez que sentía que lo merecían. Es especial, siempre le he dicho que no tendría muchos amigos de esa forma, pero ahora pienso que parecía más una chica que se hacía la difícil y eso, a veces, te haces más atractivo, misterioso.

Entramos a la casa y vi a Tom en el sillón con una pizza en su regazo y su guitarra en el piso, a su lado.

"Hola" dijo... Creo... Su boca estaba llena de pizza, así que realmente no lo sé, pero es lo más razonable que puede haber dicho, ¿verda?

Emma rió y lo saludó. Se sentó a su lado y tomó la guitarra. Tomé esa oportunidad para hablar con Danny, así que lo tomé del brajo y casi que tuve que arrastrarlo a la cocina.

"¿Quién es _ella_?" pregunto.

"_Ella_ es mi mejor amiga de la niñez; la conociste como hace seis años atrás"

"No la recuerdo"

"Bueno, yo sí, es muy especial para mi, por favor no intentes seducirla o algo así"

"Oh, lo siento, te gusta... No hay problema, amigo, es tuya" Danny adora seducir a las chicas y hacer cosas por ahí con ellas, pero es uno de esos tipos que siempre elegirían a los amigos sobre las chicas, realmente era un buen amigo.

"No, no me gusta"

"¿Entonces por qué no la puedo seducir?"

"Tan sólo no lo hagas, Danny"

"Ah, ya entiendo; estás en estado de negación"

"No estoy en estado de _negación_"

"_Seguro_"

Se dio la vuelta y volvió al la sala. '_¡No estoy en estado de negación!_' pensé molesto. ¡Es mi mejor amiga, por Dios! Es como si ella ni fuera una mujer, era sólo Emma, ¿entienden? Bueno, ahora _sólo-Emma_ se había transformado en _Emma-mi-sexy-mejor-amiga_, ¡pero no importa!

Danny se comportó como lo hace usualmente: como si tuviese 15. No lo estoy juzgando; yo me comporto tal y como él. A Emma no parecía desagradarle, aún seguía siendo la chica divertía de hace años atrás. Se rió un montón y me gustaba verla así después del daño que causé, el dolor por el cual la hice pasar.

¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación en la que tuviste que gustan dos amigos diferentes, como tus amigos de la escuela y los del club o algo así? Están todos ustedes juntos en la misma habitación. Estás nervioso porque no sabes si se llevarán bien, si pelean tú tendrás que elegir a quién defender y eso no sería bueno para tu amistad con el otro grupo. Tienes tantas ganas de que se conviertan en amigos.

He estado así desde el momento en que Emma y yo llegamos, pero ella se estaba llevando de maravilla con ellos; nunca pude entender por qué en la escuela nadie la quería... Los adolescentes y niños son crueles, pero vamos, ¡la chica es un ángel!

La llevé al hotel cuando ya era la hora de cenar. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que me pidiera que cene con ella o que me quede un poco más, pero eso no pasó. Este día había sido como un sueño; tenía miedo de despertar y de que ella no estuviese, tenía miedo de que desapareciera por la mañana.

Se volteó para mirarme a los ojos cuando llegamos al frente del hotel.

"Me agradan mucho tus amigos, aunque han cambiado, están más guapos de lo que recuerdo" dijo. Sólo los había conocido una vez, pero jamás lograrías olvidarnos si pasaras un día entero con nosotros, puedo apostarlo.

"Yo también he cambiado, he crecido mucho" dije, orgulloso de mi mismo; ahora era mucho más guapo que cuando era tan sólo un adolescente. Ruby debe querer morir por salir conmigo. ¿Quién es la perdedora ahora?

"No, no has cambiado, eres exactamente el mismo"

"No, no soy el mismo. Hay algunas partes de mi cuerpo que sirven de evidencia"

"¿Ves? No has cambiado, eres tan asqueroso como _siempre_ has sido" dijo y me miró con asco actuado "Buenas noches, Dougie.

"Oye, hey, espera" tomé su muñeca gentilmente y la volteé para que mi mirara de nuevo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te vengo a buscar mañana o algo así?"

"¿No tienes que trabajar?"

"No tengo la menor idea" dije y de pronto me senti un tanto perdido. Tendría que llama a Tom a la mañana.

Se rió "Puedes pasar a buscarme cuando quieras. Estoy aquí por _ti_, ¿recuerdas?"

Me sonrió una última vez, sus ojos eran dulces y llenos de amor, tal y como lo estaban cuando éramos niños... No era pasión o _esa_ clase de amor que Tom siente por Giovanna; era simple amor, era su forma de demostrarme que le importaba. Intenté recordarla de esa forma mientras abría la puerta del hotel y la cerraba detrás de ella.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos y comenzé a caminar hacia mi auto, preguntándome qué diablos sentía entonces. Emma me estaba volviendo loco, todo sobre ella. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Suspiré una vez más, lo había hecho cientas de veces hoy, era mi propia forma de calmarme.

'_Olvídalo ya_' pensé '_No queremos lo que sentimos... Es sólo la emoción por verla de nuevo_' Eso, por primera vez en todo este día tan loco, tuve sentido. Era sólo la emoción de volver a verla. En un par de días, Emma volvería a ser _sólo-Emma_, alguien especial para mi pero sólo tan especial como Jazzie o como mi madre. Ella era, después de todo, mi mejor amiga; no haces locuras con tu mejor amiga. Así que ese era el fin del tema; no me enamoraré, al menos no de ella.


	5. Equivocaciones Estúpidas

Tenía puesta una linda combinación de ropa en todos azules hoy; se veía incluso más maravillosa que ayer... O tal vez yo estaba más _estúpido_ y emocionado que ayer. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no usaba maquillaje. No me agrada cuando las chicas usan toneladas de maquilla y no me gusta besar chicas con lápiz labial, se siente raro. '_Es tan perfecta una vez más_' pensé. Es decir, vamos, no encuentras chicas como Emma que no usan maquillaje últimamente, es la verdad.

La busqué en su hotel y condujimos a cada de Danny de nuevo. Usualmente pasamos mucho tiempo allí y hoy es Sábado, los chicos usualmente juegan fútbal los sáabados cuando no teníamos que trabajar, pero yo sólo miraba y me reía cuando a alguien lo golpeaban, no me gustan demasiado los deportes...

"Eso es porque eres **horrible** en los deportes" Emma dijo y rió. Bueno, podría haber sido más amable, pero en realidad tiene razón; soy terrible.

"¿Vas a jugar fútbol?" le pregunté. Me encantaría ver la cara de Danny cuando Emma hiciera un gol; él es la clase de chicos que piensan que las chicas no juegan bien... Bueno, eso es así porque él no la ha visto jugar, Emma era la reina de los deportes en Corringham.

"No, no tengo ganas de jugar hoy"

La miré de reojo y luego me concentré en el camino de nuevo; si Emma se negaba a jugar cualquier tipo de deporte o juego, tenía que ser porque estaba enferma.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy un poco cansada, a decir verdad"

"¿Cansada? El día acaba de comenzar"

"Lo sé, sólo no quiero jugar, ¿de acuerdo?" parecía molesta pero cambió de expresión rápidamente "Tú y yo podremos pasar algo de tiempo hablando mientras los demás juegan de todas formas, me gusta eso"

Ay, sí, _perfecto_, ahora tendría que tratar con mis sentimientos de nuevo. Había estado esperando poder simplemente mirarla mientras ella le ganaba a Danny en el fútbol, ahora tendría que compartir tiempo con ella, _genial_. '_Espera, eso no es malo_' pensé '_Es lo que quería_' _Sí_, quería tiempo con ella._ No_, no quería estar a solas con ella. Era... _Peligroso_... Cuando intentas no enamorarte de la persona perfecta para ti, estar a solas con esa persona no ayuda mucho. _Maldición_. Maldición,** maldición**,** ¡maldición!**

Así que ahí estaba una hora más tarde; Tom cocinaba hamburguesas mientras las chicas chismorreaban y el resto de los chicos jugaban fútbol; Danny era tan fanático que tenía una cancha enorme para jugar en el jardín -el cual era gigante. Todos parecían pensar que me gustaba Emma, porque nadie nos estaba hablando, estábamos sentado sobre el pasto cerca de los muchachos y mirábamos el partido. El equipo de Danny estaba ganando. Emma seguía la pelota con los ojos todo el tiempo, me daba la sensación de que se moría de las ganas de jugar.

"¿Estás segura que no quieras jugar?" dije.

"Sí, estoy segura. Prefiero estar aquí contigo de todas maneras" me sonrió y sentí algo extraño en mi estómago.

'_¡No, no haganas eso, compórtato estómago!_' pensé molesto.

"¿Cuántas novias has tenido?" me preguntó de pronto.

"Como cuatro... Estuvieron Hannah, luego Keeley, después Louise y Frankie fue la última"

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué se separaron?"

"No lo sé, supongo que las cosas sólo no funcionaron..."

"Oh, vamos, Dougie"

"Bueno, a Hannah le gustaba demasiado ir de fiesta, Keeley tomaba mucho, Louise era muy controladora y Frankie..." y Frankie no hizo nada malo en lo absoluto y eso es exactamente la razón por la que huí. Soy _brillante_. Emma es el tipo de chica que me odiaría por esta explicación; me había alterado. Sí, lo admito; no estoy listo para comprometerme en una relación seria, soy un cobarde, ¿está bien?

"¿Qué tuvo ella de malo?" Emm preguntó, estaba sonriendo un poco.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Siempre te fijas en lo que está mal en la gente. No me sorprende que no tengas novia" me conoce demasiado bien, me hacía sentir incluso más vulnerable "¿Por qué te separaste de ella?"

"Yo... Me asusté"

Alzó la ceja, luego desvió la mirada "Ah, entonces eres de _ese_ tipo de chicos..."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho tu mejor amigo algo que realmente te molesta? ¿No es eso como... _Realmente_ molesto? Deberían haber escuchado la forma en la que dijo eso... Otra extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, probablemente era vergüenza. No quería que ella pensara que yo era un idiota... Aunque probablemente lo soy.

"Me refiero a que eres la clase de chico que no se compromete con nada"

"¡Estoy en una banda!"

"Eso no cuenta, todos ustedes son hombres"

"Sí puedo comprometerme... Sólo que no quiero una novia ahora"

"Ah, ¿sí?" se volteó a mirarme. Se acercó un poco y me miró fijo a los ojos. Pensé que el corazón me iba a explotar, me pregunté si un ataque al corazón se sentía así "¿Y si yo quisiera ser tu novia? ¿A mi también me rechazarías?"

"Yo... Bueno, yo..." debo haber lucido como un idiota, balbuceando una y otra vez 'yo', mientras ella me sonreía de manera muy sexy. Era un ángel, _mi_ ángel. Pero aún así no sabía si podía hacerlo, simplemente no es lo mío, me gustaba sólo salir con chicas todo el tiempo.

Se acercó incluso más y cuando pensé que iba a besarme, besó la punta de mi nariz. Se rió al ver a Danny anotar un gol y gritar salvajemente.

Yo desvié la mirada también, era consciente de que mi rostro debía estar tan rojo como un tomate. Aún no le había respondido y mi mente no estaba lista para reaccionar.

"Sólo para que lo sepas... Estaba bromeando" dijo.

'_No, espera, ¿por qué me siento decepcionado? Estúpido corazón, pequeña cosa inútil, eres un traidor_' pensé. Ésto no nos llevaba a ninguna parte y ella estaba jugando conmigo, probablemente sabía que tenía control sobre mi, siempre lo tuvo; ella era una chica, yo debía protegerla, ¿cierto? Bueno, de esa forma funciona mi mente. Así que sin importar lo que pidiera, yo siempre lo haría, incluso cuando éramos niños.

"¿Qué hay sobre ti?" pregunté "¿Por qué te dejó tu novio?"

Me observó por un momento y luego volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué no puedes tan sólo responder la maldita pregunta, Emma?"

"Porque entonces no sería capaz de verte molesto y eso no sería divertido" sonrió "Me dejó porque... No quería esperar a que algo realmente malo sucediera"

Medité sobre su respuesta por unos minutos y luego me rendí "No lo entiendo"

"Sabía que dirías eso" se rió y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro; no me molestaba tenerla tan cerca de mi, estaba acostumbrado a eso, incluso luego de seis años sin verla.

"¿Explícamelo, por favor?"

"Me dejó mientras las cosas estaban bien, no quería esperar a una separación dolorosa"

"Pero eso es estúpido..." y aún así sonaba a algo como lo que yo haría, qué irónico, ¿verdad? A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo.

"No lo culpo... Yo lo hubiera dejado a él antes de venir aquí de todas formas"

"¿Alguna vez dudaste cuando recibiste la carta? Es decir, sobre venir a verme de nuevo"

"Sólo por un momento... Luego me di cuenta de que probablemente no conseguiría otra oportunidad para verte. Eras y aún eres un tarado, pero también eres mi mejor amigo. Amar es nunca tener que pedir perdón"

Tomé su mano y sonreí; conocía esa frase, era de su película favorita, 'Love Story'. Emma me había obligado a verla cientas de veces cuando éramos adolescentes, ella siempre lloraba en mis brazos durante el final. Debo admitir que es una película muy triste, casi me hizo llorar, pero ella se hubiera burlado de mi por el resto de mi vida si me hubiese visto llorar con esa película. Creo que aún me sé todo el guión.

"¿Me prometes algo, Dougie...?"

"Sí"

"Por favor, nunca me dejes de nuevo"

"No lo haré... Sin importar qué pase... Lo prometo. Eres mi mejor amiga" y era cierto, jamás la dejaría de nuevo, estaba completamente unido a ella ahora; quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, incluso si mis sentimientos no estaban claros, sólo quería estar con ella. Estábamos en silencio pero no importaba, no era incómodo, era tranquilizador y yo aún sostenía su mano.

Si sólo hubiera sabido en ese entonces todo lo que iba a pasar...


	6. Invadiendo Tus Secretos

La comida estaba lista y los muchachos estaban sudados. Dejaron de jugar en cuanto Tom anunció que las hamburguesas estaban listas, pero Emma no se acercó a Tom -como todos los demás, yo lo hubiera hecho si ella no tuviera su cabeza en mi hombro-, se paró despacio y caminó hacia la pelota, que estaba en el medio de la cancha. Comenzó a jugar con ella pero no parecía tan buena como cuando éramos niños; no sé si era que no había practicado en mucho tiempo o si sólo no tenía tanta energía hoy.

"Oye, ¿no quieres comer?" le pregunté mientras me acerqué a ella. No me miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pelota que balanceaba en un pie... Nunca he sido capaz de poder hacer eso.

"Iré en un momento" dijo, aún sin mirarme.

Dejó caer la pelota al suelo y comenzó a correr hacia el final de la cancha. Estaba a punto de anotar un gol cuando se cayó al piso. Primero me reí pero luego una horrible sensación se encendió en mi pecho cuando se levantó a insultarme.

"¿Emma?" esperé unos segundos, pensando que estaba bromeando "Oh, vamos, Emma, eso _no _es gracioso"

"¿Emma?" me volteé para ver a Harry corriendo hacia ella. Los demás sólo observaban confusos y preocupados.

"_Mierda..._" murmuré y corrí hacia ella, yo era el más cercano a Emma. Me arrodillé a su lado y la tomé en mis brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba realmente pálida. La sacudí un poco y abrió los ojos. Harry se arrodilló a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

"No lo sé" contesté.

"Sólo me caí" dijo ella.

"No pierdes la consciencia cuando te caes" Harry dijo.

"Estoy bien" dijo y se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Está todo en orden?" preguntó la novia de Tom, Giovanna, desde la casa.

"Sí" contestó Emma.

"_No_, no está bien, te desmayaste, deberíamos ir al hospital, Emma"

Alzó los ojos dramáticamente y se paró "Sólo perdí el aliente, ¿de acuerdo, Poynter?"

No estaba convencido, siempre fui su protector y no me agradó la forma en la que se cayó; no se había tropedazo, siempre ha sido capaz de correr mucho, era atlética y no había corrido lo suficiente para perder el aliento. Temía que hubiera algo malo en ella... Como dije antes, Emma era demasiado perfecta, debe tener algo malo, todos siempre tienen algo, lo que sea, que está mal con ellos.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa "Vamos, estoy hambrienta"

Tomé su mano y noté cuán fría estaba, era raro, y aún más raro es cómo me hizo sentir, como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo. Puse ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de mi mente y la miré, admirando su belleza. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para enamorarme de ella, sólo la he visto por dos días desde aquellos largos seis años, pero hemos compartido la mitad de nuestras vidas juntos, cada minuto de cada día, sabía todo sobre ella, y ella sabía todo sobre mi, yo sólo era como quería ser cuando estaba con ella y no siempre sientes esos con todos. Incluso podía hacer cosas asquerosas en frente de ella; hacía tantas cosas cuando éramos niños, sólo para molestarla, que se terminó acostumbrando.

Sí, era demasiado pronto, pero para mi era real...Y eso me asustaba. Las chicas como ella no salen con idiotas como yo, especialmente si eres su mejor amigo. Es complicado enamorarse de una amiga tan cercano... Conocí a una chica que se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Tuvo que esperar nueve meses antes de que él finalmente se dio cuenta de él también estaba enamorado. ¡Nueves meses! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No puedo esperar nueves meses!

"Ay, Emma, tu saco se ensució" Giorgina, la hermana de Giovaana, dejo "Ven, te lo limpiaré"

"Oh, no, no hay necesidad, lo haré más tarde"

"Sí es lodo y no lo pimpias ahora, luego no podrás quitar la mancha" esa chica es muy persistente; incluso oí a Giovanna decir que nunca salía de compras con ella porque siempre terminaba comprando cosas que no le gustaban por culpa de su hermana... Prácticamente le quitó el saco a Emma y me sentí mal de nuevo a ver un enorme moretón en su pecho.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" le pregunté mientras miraba su marca.

"Primero que nada, deja de mirarme el pecho, Dougie. Segundo, yo me puedo cuidar sola"

"¿Te ha golpeado alguien?"

"No, sólo me tropecé y me golpeé el pecho en el hotel"

"Pero es gigantesco"

Alzó los ojos al cielo, un tanto molesta "¿No piensas que sabría que hubiese algo malo conmigo?"

"Sí, pero no creo que me lo dijeras"

"Estoy bien, Dougie" tomé mi rostro en sus manos y sonrió "Estoy bien"

Suspiré, le creía, siempre le creería todo lo que me dijera, pero simplemente no me podía deshacer de esa extraña sensación, estaba atorada en mi cabeza.

Una vez más, me encantaba ver cómo mis amigos la adoraban, parecía feliz alrededor de ellos y eso me hacía feliz a mi. A mi primera novia, Hannah, no le agradaba mucho Danny y creo que esa fue una de las razones que hicieron que me disgustara en el final... Es decir, no es normal, ¡a todos les agrada Danny! Y aguanto a alguien que no lo quiera, debe ser la única persona en el mundo a quien no le agrada.

La acompañé de nuevo hasta la puerta del hotel y se volteó una vez más a despedirme.

"Me agradan tus amigos más y más cada día. Danny aún es soleto, ¿no?"

"Emma..."

"¡Sólo bromeaba!"

"Quería preguntarte algo..." creo que me sonrojé, así que miré hacia abajo, a mis zapatos; wow, qué sucios que están.

"Continúa..."

"¿Amabas a tu novio?"

"No" no dudó, respondió en cuanto yo terminé mi pregunta.

"¿Entonces por qué estaban juntos?" Emma no es de las que hacen locuras con los chicos, a ella le gustan las relaciones, algo real, honesto, seguro. Sí, esa es la palabra; seguro. Quería estar segura. Había tenido una niñez un tanto difícil, tenía sentido que ahora quiera algo real y seguro por primera vez.

"Porque no quería estar sola. Él tampoco me amaba, pero no significa que no nos queríamos o que no nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro. Aún somos amigos. Siempre estuvo para mi cuando lo necesité"

Asentí. Me molestaba imaginarlos juntos, pero sentía que era mi culpa; ella estuvo con él porque yo la dejé sola. Necesitaba a alguien y yo no estuvo ahí para ella.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" preguntó.

"Es raro imaginarte con chicos"

"Bueno crecí. Algunas partes de mi cuerpo sirven de evidencia"

"¿Te burlas de mi?" recuerdo haber dicho eso ayer.

"Sí, lo hago" dijo. Bueno, no me importaba, tenía razón, de verdad ha cambiado... Bueno, sólo su cuerpo. ¡Y qué cuerpo que tenía!

"¿Y te gustaría tener un nuevo novio?"

"No lo sé... A todos les gusta que los amen, ¿verdad?" me pareció verla triste por un momento "Pero no necesito un novio ahora... Te necesito a ti, necesito amigos"

Se acercó a mi y puse mis brazos a su alrededor. Quería saber por qué lucía tan triste, pero ella me lo diría si quisiera, si no lo hacía entonces yo no iba a forzarla a decirme.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" fue todo lo que susurré.

"Ahora sí"


	7. Dudas

Llegué temprano al hotel, eran más o menos las 10 de la mañana, quería acompañar a Emma a dasayunar. Incluso me peiné hoy y, créanme, yo _nunca_ hago eso; Emma siempre me fastidió con eso, quería que ella viera que yo podía cambiar si quería.

Entré y busqué a Emma con los ojos; el lugar era enorme, ¡su padre debe tener mucho dinero! Me acerqué a la recepcionista y le pregunté acerca de Emma.

"La señorita Darling no está en cuarto ahora mismo" me dijo.

"Ah... ¿Sabes a dónde se fue?"

"Sí, nos pidió que le pidamos un taxi hace unas dos horas. Creo que estaba yendo al hospital"

Esa horrible sensación en mi cuerpo volvió. ¿Alguna vez has sentido como si algo de veras se está cayendo dentro de ti? Como si tu alma se estuviera cayendo... Me sentía así, es horrible.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunté.

"Creo que sí"

"¿A qué te refieres con _creo que sí_? ¿Está bien o no?"

"Señor, por favor, baje la voz"

"¿¡Está bien o no!"

"Su nariz sangraba"

"Ay, mierda..." me mordí el labio inferior y corrí hacia afuera. Corría hacia mi auto cuando vi a Emma bajando de un taxi. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente "¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Tu nariz está bien?"

"_Ésto_ es exactamente por qué no te llamé" sonrió.

"¿Te parece gracioso? ¡Casi me da un ataque, Emma!"

Suspiró y tomó ambas manos mías con las suyas. Me miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba serio pero dulce al mismo tiempo "Estoy bien, Dougie... Te peinaste, luce bien"

Me reí de su mirada sorprendida "Siempre luce bien, cariño"

Ella también rió "¿Y ahora por que no me llevas a comer algo? Me muero de hambre"

"Espera... ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me dices?"

"Eso es curioso, yo siento lo mismo aacerca ti. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que estás ocultando?"

Ok, me atrapó "Vamos a comer"

"Sí, eso pensé" prefiero ser un cobarde a ser rechazado... Ni loca le voy a decir sobre mis sentimientos.

De todas formas, ¿por qué siempre gana ella si no estamos compitiendo? ¡Es tan diabólicamente lista!... Me tomó la mano de nuevo, forzándome a dejar de pensar en ésto. Me encantaba cuando hacia eso, aunque era algo normal entre nosotros dos.

La llevé al lugar más fino de Londres; ella lo merecía, yo podía pagarlo y quería impresionarla. Noté que ni siquiera se quitó el saco; me preguntaba si aún escondía el moretón o si tenía sangre sobre la ropa de abajo. No comió demasiado o tal vez yo ya no estaba acostumbrado a comer con gente normal... Aunque Giovanna tiene a Tom bajo una seria dieta.

"¿Amaste a alguna de las novias que tuviste?" me preguntó de pronto.

"Bueno... Creo que me enamoré de Louise, pero para entonces yo ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, la banda me mantenía muy ocupado. Aunque no, nunca _realmente_ sentí algo fuerte por ellas"

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que eso nos pase a nosotros?"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que ya no pases tiempo conmigo?"

"¿No confías en mi?"

"¿Debería?"

"¡Claro que sí! No dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros nunca jamás, lo prometo"

"No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir"

Me enojé y ella tampoco parecía demasiado feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme ésto ahora? ¡Todo era perfecto tan sólo dos minutos atrás! ¿Es que intenta decirme que va a marcharse o algo así? ¿Aún me odia tanto?

"Quiero irme a casa" dijo "Quiero descansar"

Pagué y la llevé al hotel. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo era que habíamos terminado discutiendo, era tan raro en nosotros, pero Emma estaba callada y yo era tan estúpidamente orgulloso como para romper el hielo.

"No estoy molesta" dijo antes de marcharse "Ven por mi más tarde si quieres"

Estar a solar con mis sentimientos no era algo que quería en ese momento, así que conduje a casa de Tom y lo encontré escribiendo una nueva canción en su sala.

"¿Dónde está Emma?" fue lo primero que me dijo.

"Es bueno verte a ti también" dije antes de sentarme a su lado "No estoy casado con ella, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, espero que algún día lo estás, el grandiosa" dijo.

"Ni siquiera es mi novia aún"

"Deberías apurarte, mi amigo, o alguien más vendrá por ella"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Claro que sí, es del tipo de chicas que todos los hombres quieren"

"Tú ya tienes a Giovanna, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, lo olvidé" alzó la ceja y yo me reí.

Tom tenía razón, Emma es la clase de mujer que querrías conservar si fueras un hombre, pero yo era demasiado inseguro e inmaduro como para hacer algo al respecto, aún no me decidía y ahora que Tom me había dicho eso, sentía la presión del tiempo... Siempre todo se trataba sobre el tiempo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo saldría como ahora con ella? ¿Por cuánto tiempo resistiría mirarla desde la distancia? ¿Cuánto tiermpo tardaría hasta que alguien más tuviera su atención? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ella se enamorara de alguien, alguien que no fuera _yo_? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta yo admitiera que estaba enamorado de ella?

"Creo que me esconde algo..." suspiré.

"Deja de hacer _eso_, siempre has arruinado todas relaciones en las que has estado"

"Gracias por el apoyo"

"Lo que quiero decir es que si ella tiene algo para decirte, lo hará, Doug... Todos nos damos cuenta de cómo son cuando están juntos, no es del tipo de chicas que esconden cosas... Al menos no de ti. Y si lo hiciera, apuesto a que tiene una buena razón y que te lo tirá darte o temprano"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón"

"Sólo recuerda que ella no te esperará por siempre"


	8. Eres Demasiado Para Mi

"La señorita Daring dice que puede subir" me informó la recepcionista.

"Gracias"

Traté de llamarla todo el día pero no me respondió. Giovanna me convenció de que no estaba ignorándome, que emma sólo dormía como dijo que lo haría. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, me llamó. Yo estaba de camino a casa para entonces pero cambié mis planes en cuanto escuché su voz. En ese momento, no había nada que no haría por ella.

Toqué su puerta; habitación 303 del piso diez. Era un hotel gigantesco.

"Está abierto" dijo desde adentró.

La abrí y entré a una linda sala. Este hotel tenía que ser caro. También había una cocina más o menos chica, un baño y un dormitorio, en donde Emma estaba recostada en la cama.

"Hola" dijo y sonrió. Tenía cara de dormida y se veía más dulce que nunca "Viniste muy rápido"

"Claro que sí, tenía que cuidarte a ti" me senté sobre la cama y luego me quité los zapatos "¿Estás bien? No luces muy bien"

"Tengo fiebre, pero se irá" dijo "Ordené pizza"

"Eso suena bien... Emma, lamento la estúpida discusión que tuvimos. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué se supone que estoy enojado contigo"

Sonrió "Te dije que no había problema, la verdad es que no puedo enojarme contigo"

"Bueno, realmente no deberías haber dicho eso"

"No trates de aprovecharte de mi, aún te puedo dar una paliza"

"¿_Puedes_? Te ves _tan_ débil últimamente, y tan pálida también. Estoy preocupado por ti"

"No quiere que te preocupes por mi"

"No querías que le corte la cabeza a tu Barbie y aún así lo hice"

"Sí, _pero _te golpeé bastante fuerte por eso"

Recordé que eso había dolido y Emma me había obligado a reemplazar su juguete. Esa fue la primera vez que comrpé algo para ella.

"¿Aún tienes el peluche que te regalé?" le pregunté.

"Claro, está en el armario. Siempre lo llevo a todas partes conmigo"

Me paré y abrí el armario; sí, el peluche estaba ahí, pero también habían un montón de diferentes tipos de pastillas. Una sensación horrible me pasó por la mente pero me obliqué a olvidarla al menos por ahora. Cerré el armario y me di cuenta de que mi corazón latía rápidamente. Mientras me sentaba en la cama de nuevo, ella se acercó a mi y recostó su cabeza en me pecho. Me permití poner mis brazos a su alrededor y me sentí como el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

"Te necesito a mi alrededor, Dougie. ¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo?"

"Me quedaré tanto como tú quieras... Oh, aunque tengo que trabajar en la mañana"

Se rió "Entiendo. ¿Volverás después?"

"_Siempre_ volveré a ti"

* * *

Emma dormía cuando me fui a las nueve de la mañana. Se veía tan hermosa, aunque aún tan pálida, no podía evitar preocuparme, éste no era su color usual de piel.

En cuando abrí la puerta del hotel, un tipo con una cámara me sacó una foto, confundiéndome un poco con el flash.

"Hey, ¿qué haces?" dije molesto. ¿No era demasiado temprano para molestarme?"

"Lo siento, sólo hago mi trabajo" me molesta tanto cuando el trabajo de otras personas es fastidiar al mundo. Estúpido fotógrafo...

Le eché una última miraba de reprobación y me encaminé hacia mi auto. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, estaba en la sala de grabación. Sólo Tom estaba allí; Harry estaba atascaso en el tráfico y Danny aún seguía en su casa. Mientras, le conté a Tom sobre las pastillas, la fiebre, el moretón, la sangre... Comenzaba a pensar que ésto era lo que estaba mal en ella.

"O tal vez su sistema inmune está teniendo problema, eso es todo" dijo Tom.

"No lo sé, Tom, es raro..."

"Hablaré con ella después del trabajo... Podrías cambiarte mientras, sé que dormiste con ella hoy"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Llevas puesta la misma ropa que ayer, Doug..."

"Ah, _cierto_. Pero no _dormí_ con ella de todas formas. No lo sé, es decir, me gusta_ mucho_ pero es mi amiga, es complicado. No creo que decirle lo que siento sea una idea muy buena"

"Tal vez ella sea demasiado para ti"

"Hey, ¿qué se supone que significa eso" alzé la ceja, molestándome un poco. Jamás habría pensado que Tom le diría algo como eso a nadie pero aún así acaba de decírmelo, ¡_a mi_, uno de sus mejores amigos!

"Nada, olvídalo..." me sonrió y Harry entró tan sólo segundos después.

Fui a casa luego del trabajo y me tomé una larga ducha. Tom estaba con Emma entonces y yo estaba celoso, lo cual me hacía sentir estúpido. Quería verla de nuevo. Me sorprendía cuándo me había enamorado en tan poco siempore... Aunque ahora sabía, ahora entendía, que había cargado con esos sentimientos por muchos años, había sido tan ciego_ y _tan estúpido.

El agua caliente se sentía increíble, pero no tanto como la piel de Emma contra la mía. Sentía que todo me recordaba a ella. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ya no podía aguantar ésto.

Fui a mi cuarto y vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo en mi celular; era Emma diciendo que esta noche saldría con Tom, que nos veríamos mañana. '_¿Qué diablos...?_' pensé, de nuevo molesto '_¡Tom me robó mi chica!_' traté de calmarme, estaba siendo irracional y estúpido, Tom ya tenía a Giovanna y era _obvio_ que _ella_ era la indicada para él.

'_¿Aunque desde cuándo son tan amigos?_' pensé. Emma apenas lo conocía y ella usualmente pasa mucho tiempo con una persona antes de salir a solas con ella, ésto no era algo usual en ella.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?


	9. A Dónde Voy, No Lo sé

Cuando desperté, la casa estaba llena de los desperdicios de mis perros, por no decirlo en palabras más asquerosas. Pasé como una hora asegurándome de que no había más en otra parte de la casa, luego limpié el piso de la cocina, la sala y el comedor. Nunca había limpiado tanto en mi vida hasta entonces.

Me recosté en el sofá y comí sandwiches. Jamás había notado lo silenciosa que era mi casa, lo solitario que me sentía. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Emma: 'a todos les gusta que los amen'. Pero no quería sólo amor, quería _su_ amor.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y ella aún no me había llamado. No estaba molesto, sólo nervioso; la última vez que supe algo de ella, estaba con Tom. Y ahora, ¿qué?, ¿ya no sé más nada de ella?

'_Tal vez pueda salir a caminar mientras espero que llame_' pensé. La casa de Tom no estaba muy lejos, todas nuestras casas estaban más o menos cerca la uno de la otra, así que podía visitarlo en el camino y preguntarle sobre Emma y la noche anterior.

Algo me llamó la atención en el camino, una revista en un puesto de diario. La compré '_Ay, mierda_' pensé en cuanto vi bastantes fotos de Emma y yo; una era del día que ella había llegado, no estábamos abrazando, otra besándonos, otra de mi llevándola en mis brazos y la última era una sólo de mi saliendo del hotel. Ésto era lo que decía debajo de la última: 'nuestro queridísimo bajista de McFLY también fue visto saliendo del hotel de su amiga, ¡luego de haberse quedado toda la noche con ella! ¿Que habrán hecho esos dos? ¿Y quién será la linda chica?'

'_Estúpido fotógrafo_' no me importaba compartir mi vida privada con el resto de las personas, pero no me agradaba cuando la gente hacía ésto, escribían lo que se les antojaba sin importarles lo que Emma o yo pensáramos al respecto.

Continué caminando hacia la casa de Tom, pero él aún no llegaba.

"Me llamó anoche" me contó Giovanna "Dijo que se quedaba en casa de un amigo"

"¿Has estado llorando?" le pregunté antes de poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Realmente me gustaba Giovanna -como amiga, claro-, era una persona encantadora. Sus ojos se veían un tanto rojos y también sus mejillas.

"No es nada" dijo "De verdad, Doug... Bueno, Tom debe estar por volver."

"Sabes que estaba con Emma anoche, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Doug, me lo dijo"

Me pregunto si realmente se había quedado en casa de un amigo o con Emma. No me agradaba la segunda opción, eso me molestaría muchísimo.

"De acuerdo" dije "Entonces me voy"

Asintió, no parecía demasiado feliz hoy. Quería saber si tenía algo que ver con Tom, o tal vez incluso con Emma, pero no iba a preguntarle, no lo creí apropiado. No lo sé, todo este asunto es raro.

"Llámame si necesitas algo" le dije antes de irme.

Aún seguía caminando cuando una chica joven me paró.

"Hola" sonrió y, por la forma en la que me miró, supe que era fan de McFLY "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro" le devolví la sonrisa; adoro a las fans, usualmente son muy graciosas.

"¿Me puedes dar un beso, por favor?" excepto cuando piden este tipo de cosas. No es gracioso.

"Bueno, no realmente, no creo que es... Apropiado" qué palabra tan útil.

"¿Es por la nueva novia que tienes?"

"¿Qué nueva novia?"

"¡La de la revista!" casi que se pone a llorar, era un tanto raro para ser honesto.

"No es mi novia, en mi mejor amiga"

"¡Pero la besaste"

"No, ella sólo bromaba. En serio, aún estoy soltero"

"¡Entonces bésame"

"De verdad no puedo"

"¡Maldición"

Se tomó una foto conmigo y luego me fui. Seguí caminando. Luego de media hora, Emma me llamó. Me sentí aliviado, por fin sabía de ella, pero también un tanto molesto; ¿qué le tomó tanto tiempo? ¡Ya casi eran las siete de la tarde!

"Hola, Doug" dijo. Sonaba cansada. Me pregunté si Tom había pasado el día con ella, estaba tan seguro al respecto, como si ya lo supiese. Tenía tantas ganas de saber lo que habían estado haciendo.

"Buenos días" dije, no tan animado como ella probablemente esperaba...

"¿Por qué me decis buenos días? Sólo dices eso cuando estás molesto"

"¿Y cómo te sentirías tu? He estado esperando que me llames todo el día"

"Lo siento, estaba ocupada"

"Estabas con Tom, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, así es"

"¿Y qué estaban haciendo que yo no podía estar con ustedes dos?"

"¿Desde cuando eres tan controlador? ¿Qué, ahora no puedo pasar el día con un amigo?"

"Yo soy tu amigo, tengo mi derecho a saber. ¿Desde cuándo confías en la gente tan rápido de todas formas? Apenas conoces a Tom"

"Tú confías en él, por ende yo también. Mira, llamé para decirte que te extraño y no quiero estar sola"

"Pregúntale a Tom, tal vez él quiere pasar esta noche contigo también"

Tres segundos de silencio antes de que respondiera.

"Vete a la mierda, Poynter" y luego me colgó.


	10. Extraña Sensación

Lo sé, soy un imbécil, no hace falta que me lo digan. Pero soy un imbécil con un buen corazón y comencé a arrepentirme de mi comportamiento dos minutos después de haber puesto mi celular en el bolsillo. Esta chica me iba a volver de verdad loco, pero siempre detesté discutir con ella, tan sólo no lo podía aguantar... Así que compré rosas, me tomé un taxi y cinco minutes después estaba de camino al hotel. La recepcionista me dijo que Emma estaba en su cuarto y no sé por qué me puse tan ansioso.

"Hola" dije mientras ella abría la puerta. Tenía puesto su pijama e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el moretón en su pierna "Lamento lo que pasó"

"Te estás comportando como un idiota últimamente, Poynter"

"Lo sé, lo siento"

"Cállate. ¿No recuerdas lo que de dije?"

"¿Qué exactamente? Hablas mucho, ¿lo sabías?"

Sabía que ella intentaba no reírse, intentaba mantener esa impresión de chica mala, pero al fin suspiró y sonrió un poco "Amar es nunca tener que pedir perdón"

Cerró la puerta luego de que pasé pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La miré y ella tan sólo me miró.

"¿Estás bien de la pierna?"

"Sí, estoy bien... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Lo que quieras"

"¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?"

Traté de disimular la alegría que me daba que ella me pidiera que me quedara, la alegría que me daba saber que me quería aquí con ella, la alegría que me daba poder quedarme todo el tiempo con ella.

"Claro que sí"

"¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?"

"Ay, maldición... Sí, tengo que ir. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Seguro" sonrió y tomó las rosas de mis manos "Gracias, son muy lindas"

Las puso en un jarrón con agua y yo me recosté en la cama. Se sentó a mi lado unos minutos más tarde y apagó las luces.

"Lo siento, pero creo que me iré a dormir temprano hoy, Doug"

"No te preocupes, yo también estoy cansado"

Me quité la mayoría de mi ropa y puse las sábanas sobre nosotros. Me di cuenta de que Emma tenía el peluche que le di hace años en sus brazos. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y besé su mejilla.

"Te ves muy hermosa" susurré. No podía evitarlo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que escuché a las palabras escapar de mi boca.

"¿Dices que no me veía hermosa ayer?" dijo.

"Cállate"

"Sólo bromeo"

Me moría de ganas de besarla, era la segunda vez en toda mi vida que dormía con ella en la misma cama y esperaba que no fuera la última.

"Lamento lo de hoy, ¿sí?" dijo.

"No te preocupes, no puedo enojarme contigo"

No dijo nada más y supe que se había dormido. Qué rápido.

"Buenas noches, Darling"

* * *

Abrí los ojos y vi a Emma vistiéndose en frente de mi. Probablemente ella pensaba que yo seguía durmiendo y no iba a dejarle saber que no lo estaba. Sabía que no era correcto hacer ésto, mirarla, pero no lo pude evitar, era tan verdaderamente hermosa. Incluso llegué a pensar que podría escuchar mi ruidoso corazón latir cuando se quitó la remera, no podía creer que Emma se haya convertido en esta mujer. No podía creer que no había sido yo el primero en tocar su piel, estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haberla dejado años atrás, pude haber sido mía desde el principio pero ahora yo la espiaba, la miraba desde la distancia.

Cerré los ojos antes de que me viera mirándola y pretendí despertarme luego de que terminó de vestirse.

"Buenos días, Doug" me sonrió.

"Hola" dije casi ahogándome en mis propias palabras. Ahora, cada vez que la miraba, no podía parar de recordar su cuerpo entero de esa forma, casi sin ropa, era una diosa "¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi las nueve. Llamé a Tom y me dijo que tenemos que estar en el estudio en un rato, así que vístete"

Recosté la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo y cerré los ojos. Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar rápidamente al hecho de que ella estuviera sobre mi. La empujé lo más suavemente que pude mientras me sonrojaba y ella se cayó al costado de la cama, casi cayendo al suelo.

"¿¡Qué diablos haces, Dougie! Casi me tiras"

"Lo siento" mi voz tembló e intenté controlarme "Tú me... Asustaste"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?"

"No estoy sonrojándome"

"¿Y desde cuando tu piel es roja?"

"Desde ahora"

Me paré y me puse los pantalones, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, e intenté calmarme, aunque no podía parar de sentirla por todas partes, como si aún su piel estuviera contra la mía, toda alrededor mío.

"Lo siento, no pensé que ibas a reaccionar de esa forma" dijo suavemente.

Me asenté en la cama y ella puso sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Está bien" dije "Tan sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo"

"¿Por qué reaccionaste así, Dougie? Sé que no te asusté"

"No lo sé, es sólo que... Bueno... Estabas arriba mío, Emma, ¿qué esperabas? Eso no pasa a diario... Y tú estás muy... Bueno, eres muy..." suspiré "Hermosa"

No respondió. Creo que entendió lo que quise decir. Quería ver su rostro, estaba tan sólo ahí, detrás de mi, pero no quería que moviera los brazos, se sentían tan bien contra mi piel.

"Deberíamos irnos" dijo. Asentí. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Sentí que era el momento apropiado, debía decirle entonces cuándo significa ella para mi, cuándo la quería... Pero oí el timbre de nuestra habitación sonar y ella se alejó de mi. '_Mierda_' pensé... Debería haberlo hecho, soy un cobarde.

"Ah, hola, Tom" la escuché decir desde la sala.

Tom. Tom... ¿Qué diablos hacía él aquí tan temprano? ¡Me arruinó mi momento con Emma! Tom me está molestando demasiado últimamente.

"Hola, Emma. Estaba por aquí cerca y pensé que podía visitarte"

"Eso es muy dulce, pero Dougie está aquí, así que..."

"Oh..."

"Sí..."

Sonreí. '_Ahí lo tienes, ella quiere estar conmigo_' pensé. Le estaba pidiendo secretamente que se fuera, pero unos segundos no pude oír nada en lo absoluto y me puse un poco nervioso. Luego escuché la puerta cerrarse. Emma no volvió al dormitorio, así que me puse mi camisa y fui a la cocina. Emma estaba sentada en una silla, luciendo tan linda como siempre, pero de alguna manera no se veía tan feliz como hace un minuto atrás, cuando estábamos juntos en el dormitorio.

"¿Qué quería Tom?" le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Nada..." dijo ella.

"¿Te molestó?"

"No"

"¿Dijo algo que no te gustó?"

"No realmente"

Miré hacia abajo. ¿Por qué nunca me decía nada? ¿Por qué nunca podía yo obtener la respuesta correcta, la verdad?"

"Sé que ésto te molesta" dijo.

"Ah, entonces sí te diste cuenta"

"No seas irónico conmigo, Dougie. Tom sólo... Está tratando de ser un buen amigo"

"¿Al arruinarnos nuestro tiempo juntos?"

"¿A qué te refieres? No estábamos haciendo nada importante"

Nada importante... Así que no era nada importante para ella, mientras lo era todo para mi.

Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro por un momento y suspiré. Decidí que no dejaría que Tom me arruinara el día así. Algo estaba pasando y hacía que yo discutiera con Emma... Ya no dejaría que eso continuara. Si Tom quería pelear, yo pelearía. No tenía ni idea del porqué de sus acciones, pero aún no me agradaba. Ella era mía.

"Ven, vamos. Apuesto a que llego al auto antes que tú"

"No tengo ganas de correr, Dougie"

"¿Por qué no? Amas competir contra mi porque siempre ganas"

"¿Entonces para qué correr si sabemos que de todas formas te ganaré?"

"Estás cansada de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?"

Asintió. Me preocupé de nuevo... El día apenas comenzaba y aún así ella ya estaba cansada. Algo andaba mal con ella.

La tomé un mis brazos antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más y comencé a caminar hacia el elevador.

"¿Qué haces, Doug?" dijo mientras sonreía. Siempre lo ha negado, pero sé que ama cuando la llevo en brazos, podía verlo por la manera en la que siempre ríe.

"Cuidaré de ti si estás cansada, ni siquiera tocarás el suelo"

"¿Desde cuándo quieres cuidarme tanto, Poynter?"

Desde que descubrí que te amo.


	11. Tan Cerca De Ti

Traté de mantenerme tranquilo en el estudio. Cada vez que Emma y Tom se miraban sospechosamente, sentía ganas de gritarles '¿¡cuál es su maldito problema!'... Pero no lo hice. De vez en cuando, hablaban de forma más privado, con susurros. Ni Danny ni Harry parecían darse cuenta de ésto mientras tratábamos de ponerle música a la nueva canción de Danny.

Más allá de todas las cosas molestas que mencioné, aún adoraba el hecho de que Emma estuviera conmigo mientras trabajaba. Incluso nos dio algunas ideas, era de verdad buena en ésto.

Luego de una larga charla privada con Tom, se fue conmigo hacia afuera. Trabajamos literalmente todo el día, mis dedos me dolían pero valía la pena; McFLY tenía una nueva canción y era maravillosa.

"¿Qué te parece si celebramos?" Emma dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"A cualquier parte mientras tú vengas conmigo"

Me sentí muy feliz en cuanto dijo eso; quería estar conmigo... ¡Poynter 1, Fletcher 0!

Conduje hasta llegar a uno de los restaurantes más finos de Londres; ella era mi reina, le daría sólo lo mejor, y además, todos sabemos que soy rico ahora.

Reímos y hablamos, no podía dejar de mirarla. La acompañé a su habitación en el hotel pero no entré.

"Hoy fue genial, me divertí tanto" dijo.

"Bueno, mis dedos no están de acuerdo, me duelen mucho"

Me tomó la mano y me besó las puntas de los dedos suavemente. Yo sólo la miraba con cara de idiota, estaba completamente hipnotizados.

"Eso se siente... Asombroso"

Sonrió y dejó caer mi mano.

"¿Por qué no tomarte su número?" me preguntó.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"La mesera"

"¿Qué hay con ella?" preguntó confundido.

"Era preciosa"

"Supogno" realmente no la recuerdo; como dije, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Emma.

"Te dejó un pedacito de papel con su número" metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco y me mostró el pequeño papel "Tómalo, es para ti"

Le tomé la mano, pero la cerré en un puño, con el papel aún adentro.

"No lo quiero" dije. Estaba tan cerca de mi, tan perfecta.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No estoy interesado"

"_Todos_ están interesados en alguien"

"Yo te diré quién me interesa si tú me lo dices primero"

"Nunca te dije a quién quiero y nunca te lo diré"

"Entonces yo tampoco lo haré" sonreí y le besé en la mejilla "Buenas noches, Emma"

Caminé hacia el elevador pero ella me paró.

"¿No te vas a quedar esta noche?" me preguntó con ojos llenos de dulzura, casi como si necesitara que me quedara.

"No me lo pediste"

"Te lo estoy pidiendo _ahora_"

"¿Por qué no vienes _tú _conmigo? Puedes vivir conmigo. Además, de verdad necesito tomar una ducha"

"¿Seguro que no seré una molestia allí?"

"Claro que no"

Los dos nos reímos. Una hora más tarde estábamos de camino a casa con todas sus cosas... Incluyendo sus pastillas. Le mostré dónde estaba el cuarto de invitados y la dejé allí mientras iba a tomar una ducha. Cuando terminé, ella estaba en mi cuarto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté.

"Tu casa es tan grande, no estoy acostumbrada... Además, me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo ahora. Pero me iré si me lo pides"

"No, no..." me senté a su lado, en la cama "Quédate"

Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y Emma nos cubrió con las sábanas.

"Si te digo a quién quiero... ¿Prometes no odiarme?"

Ay, dios mío, ¡ama a Tom!

"Bueno..."

Suspiró y escondió el rostro en mi cuello. Me besó allí e intenté controlar mi respiración y corazón, sabría que podría escucharlo, estábamos tan, _tan_ cerca.

"Tu corazón late rápido" dijo, sus labios aún contra mi piel "¿Por qué?"

"Ay, vamos, Emma, sabes _por qué_... ¿Me dirás a quién quieres o no?"

"A ti... _Siempre_ te quise a ti."

Me di la vuelta rápido y la besé con pasión. La apreté bien cerca de mi, no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera contra la mía. Besé cada centímetro de un cara y luego volví a besar sus labios mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo. Todo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, deberíamos haber hecho esto hace años, pero ya no me importaba eso, era suficientemente feliz con lo que finalmente estaba pasando. Pasión y excitación recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Llegué al punto donde ya no pude evitarlo... Ella era tan hermosa, tan sexy y_ mía_. Dejé de besarla, necesitaba preguntárselo.

"¿Qué hice mal?" preguntó.

"Nada" dije. Ambos respirábamos rápidamente, me moría por besarla de nuevo.

"¿Entonces por qué diablos te detuviste, Poynter?" sonrió.

"Me preguntaba si... Podríamos... Bueno... Tú sabes"

Se sonrojó y me besó.

"Tomaré eso como un sí"

Y lo que vino después no es asunto de ustedes.


	12. Intoxica Mi Mente

Despertar a su lado después de lo que hicimos anoche fue probablemente lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Emma respiraba con regularidad, sus ojos seguían cerrados y yo sólo miraba su espalda mientras la abrazaba.

"Hola, Doug" dijo con voz somnoliente.

"Buenos días"

Se acercó un poco más a mi y me dio un beso en los labios. Se acostó sobre mi, con su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manos me acariciaban el cabello. Todo se sentía delicioso.

"¿Qué somos, Dougie?"

"Mejores amigos sin duda"

"Yo no tengo sexo con mis mejores amigos"

"¿Y cuántos tienes?"

"Bueno, sólo tú"

"Entonces sí tienes sexo con tu mejor amigo"

Se rió "Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Sí, lo sé..."

¿Por qué teníamos que hablar de ésto? Ayer había sido nuestra primera vez _juntos_ y aún así ella _ya_ me preguntaba qué éramos ¿No podíamos simplemente disfrutar del tiempo juntos?

"No quiero asustarte" dijo como si supiese en qué estaba pensando "pero he esperado que ésto sucediera por tanto tiempo..."

"Yo también" bueno, probablemente no he esperado tanto como ella, pero _aún así_, la quería tanto.

"Entonces, si alguien pregunta... ¿Qué somos?"

"¿Es que tú quieres ser mi novia?"

"Sólo si tú quieres que yo lo sea, Dougie"

Nos miramos el uno al otro... Probablemente nunca la dejaría a ella, no me atrevería... ¿Entonces ésto era todo? ¿Nunca volvería a ser soltero de nuevo? ¿Me volvería viejo con ella desde ahora en adelante? No sonaba mal, pero era un poco aterrador para mi de todas formas.

"Sí quiero" dije... Estaba asustado, pero tenía más miedo de perderla por mi estupidez. Había pasado una vez, no quería pasara dos veces.

"Antes de eso, debería decirte algo..."

"Bueno."

Se vio medio insegura y dudó antes de hablar.

"Te amo" recostó la cabeza en mi pecho de nuevo. Aunque estaba feliz de que lo haya dicho, tenía la sensación de que eso no era lo que iba a decirme de verdad. Aún seguía escondiéndome algo.

"Yo también te amo" besé su frente y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Me desperté solo y eso me preocupó un bastante. Había un pedazo de papel a mi lado, reconocí la letra de Emma y explicaba que se había ido a comprar comida.

Me tomé una ducha y, mientras me vestía, una música lenta llenó la habitación. Me volteé para ver qué era y vi el teléfono celular de Emma en el suelo. Lo tomé y no aguanté la curiosidad, así que abrí el nuevo mensaje que había llegado. Me molesté de nuevo al reconocer el número de Tom. El mensaje decía '_Buenos días, Emma, ¿cómo estás hoy? Giovanna no va a estar esta noche, ¿quieres venir? Deberíamos hablar_'

Revisé los demás mensajes; Tom, Tom, un sujeto llamado Jacob, otro más de Jacob, luego más Tom, Tom y Tom, luego su madre, después Tom de nuevo por Dios, después Jacob otra vez... Tenía la sensación de que ese tipo era su ex, el que la dejó. _Imbécil_. Leí los mensaje de Tom; '_Llegaré en diez minutos_' '_Sí, fue divertido_' '_No me gusta ese lugar tampoco_' '_Giovanna está molesta conmigo_' '_Deberíamos decirle a Dougie_'. No pude dejar de pensar en ese último mensaje. ¿Decirme _qué_? Algo que Giovanna, Tom y Emma sabían... Algo que escondían de _mi_. ¿Pero _por qué_? ¿Era algo _tan_ malo? ¿Era lo que Emma había estado a punto de decirme en la mañana, más temprano? Me ha estado mentido desde _antes_ de que empezaramos a salir.

Qué tonto he sido.

Le dejé un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba tiempo a solas y me fui de la casa luego de eso. Me pasé el día conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad. Me llamó muchas veces y también mis amigos. Me daba cuenta por los mensajes de Danny de que estaban bastante preocupados por mi; decía '_Dougie, ¿dónde estás? Llámamos pronto por favor_'... Pero ignoré a todos e incluso borré los mensajes de Tom. Emma fue la que más veces me llamó, pero sólo quería que se rindiera, que dejara de perseguirme por un rato, yo iba a atender, no tenía por qué llamarme.

Conduje al bar que está en la esquina de la calle en la que vivo. Pedí algo con tequila y bebí tres vasos de eso. Podía sentir el efecto del alcohol en mi, me pongo borracho fácilmente y el tequila es mi debilidad.

Una chica linda se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Su cabello era oscuro y corto, su falda también.

"Hola, chico lindo" dijo.

"Hol" dije.

"¿Te puedo invitar algo?"

"Seguro" puso otro vaso en frente de mi y me lo tomé rápido. Me arrepentí casi de inmediato, era puro vodka y me ardió la garganta horriblemente. El efecto que tuvo en mi fue casi instantáneo.

"Está bueno, ¿no?" dije.

"Seguro..."

"¿Sabes qué más está bueno?"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo. ¿No quieres probar un poquito de mi también?"

Me reí "No puedo, tengo novia"

"Qué lástima... ¿Dónde está ella ahora?"

"No tengo ni idea" probablemente con Tom... Apuesto a que hay algo entre ellos dos, Giovanna se enteró y por eso es que ha estado llorando "Creo que me está engañando"

"Si tienes razón, técnicamente no es tu novia, es una zorra"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Entonces sí podemos estar juntos esta noche después de todo..." pasó su mano por mi cabello rubio "¿Y si vamos a tu casa y te dejo probarme?"

Sonreí y la tomé de la mano "Vamos"


	13. Pecados Y Miseria

Corrimos como dos idiotas a mi casa, que sólo estaba a metros de distancia del bar. Abrió la puerta porque yo estaba demasiado embriagado y no podía meter la llave en el cerradura. Se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. No la detuve. Me quité la camisa pero ella se detuvo en cuanto llagamos a la sala.

Danny y Emma estaban allí, congelados. Él tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, el rostro de Emma estaba rojo y sus ojos también; había estado llorado, y un montón al parecer. Los dos me miraban como si hubiera visto un fanstama.

"Deberías irte" le dije a la chica. Me sentía tan idiota, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. No me dijo nada, sólo me besó la mejilla y se fue.

Ni Danny ni Emma dijeron una palabra. Ella se paró y corrió hacia arriba. Corrrí tras ella y casi me caigo en el amigo, el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto, no podía ni pararme apropiadamente. Cuando entré en su cuarto, ella tiraba su ropa en su bolso mientras lloraba en silencio, todo su cuerpo temblando.

"Emma, lo siento tanto" dije.

"¡No!" gritó furiosa "¡No lo sientes! ¡Te hubieras acostado con ella si nosotros no hubiéramos estado aquí!"

"¡Pero estaba embriagado! Bueno, lo _estoy_"

"¡Todo este tiempo te he estado buscando por _todas partes_! ¡Y tú ni siquiera contestaste el maldito teléfono, ni _una_ sola vez! ¡Lloré todo el día por ti! ¡_De nuevo_!"

"Emma, me enojé y luego tomé demasiado, de verdad lo lamento, te amo"

Me empujó al pasar a mi lado.

"¡No te _atrevas_ a llamar a ésto amor! ¡No seré una imbécil por ti _dos veces_! ¡Por todas las cosas que me has hecho," tomó su bolso "creo que me he ganado el derecho a decir que te vayas a la mierda!"

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunté mientras ella corría hacia abajo.

"A donde sea, pero no puedo quedarme aquí"

"¡Por favor, espera!" tomé su brazo pero ella no se detuvo, trató de seguir caminando; ella era demasiado débil, yo era más fuerte.

"¡Suéltame, Dougie!"

"¡Emma, por favor, no te vayas!"

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Dougie, la estás lastimando!" me gritó Danny y me empujó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Emma se cayó también porque yo aún seguía sosteniendo su brazo, y se golpeó la casa contra la pared. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar incrontrolablemente. Era bastante raro, estaba sangrando demasiado y apenas sí había tocado la pared para ser honesto.

"Ay, mierda" murmuró entre sollozos.

"Ven, te tengo" Danny la tomó en brazos y se fueron.

Me sentí tan solo y perdido. Emma tenía razón; mi caso es demasiado grande. La necesitaba aquí conmigo para que haga todo mejor, pero no volvería después de ésto. Ahora me encontraba solo. No podía creer todas las estupideces que hice en tan poco tiempo. Seguía lastimándola una y otra vez... Tal vez ésto era lo mejor para todos; si ella ya ono estaba conmigo, amar de nuevo sería inútil, pero al menos jamás volvería a herirla.

Cuando me desperté en el piso a la mañana siguiente, me sentía mal en todas las formas posibles. Los perros estaban hambrientos, mi piso seguía lleno de sangre, todo mi cuerpo me dolía por haber dormido en una mala posición, me sentía fatal y hubiera ganado el primer premio si hubiera entrado en la competencia de 'El Imbécil Más Grande de la Historia'. Me daban ganas de llorar cada vez me acordaba de lo que suceció anoche... Incluso lastimé a Emma físicamente.

Decidí dejarla ir pero algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que lo lamentaría más tarde. Era la indicada para mi, podía verlo ahora, todo estaba mucho más claro... ¿Era correcto dejar ir algo así?

Alimenté a los perros, limpié el piso y tomé una ducha. También lloré mucho.

Me fui de casa, no tenía ganas de estar allí sin ella y después de todo lo que había pasado anoche. Mientras caminaba, vi una tienda de joyas y mi corazón se aceleró mientras la mejor -y tal vés única- idea que jamás pensé me cruzó la mente.


	14. El Cuento De Hadas Se Arruinó

Tenía que demostrarle que _realmente_ la amaba.

Tenía que demostrarle que _realmente_ la amaba y que _no_ tenía miedo al compromiso.

Volví a casa y me cambié de ropa; ahora tenía puestos mis pantalones negros más elegantes y una camisa blanca. Estaba bastante nervioso pero al mismo tiempo feliz de hacer ésto... Bueno, sería feliz si ella decía que sí, aún no podía emocionarme demasiado... Le pediría que se case conmigo. Era mi última oportunidad de hacer todo como debería haberlo hecho desde el comienzo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía si aún tenía una oportunidad, pero no iba a rendirme, ella ya no era mi mejor amiga, era mi alma gemela.

Emma no respondió cuando la llamé pero tampoco me sorprendió eso. Conduje a la casa de Danny, él era la última persona con quien había visto a Emma.

"Hola, Dougie" dijo. No se veía muy contento de verme, pero tampoco se veía enojado.

"¿Está Emma contigo?" le preguntó. Podía sentir la pequeña cajita con el anillo adentro de mi bolsillo.

"No" contestó él.

"Danny, por favor, necesito hablar con ella"

"En serio, Doug, no está conmigo"

"¿Se ha... _Marchado_?" el miedo me sorprendió, no había considerado la posibilidad de que ella hubiera vuelto a Francia hasta entonces "¿Volvió a Francia?"

"No"

La ansiedad se apoderó de mi de nuevo.

"¿Y entonces dónde está?" demandé sin paciencia.

"No quiere verte, Dougie..."

"¡Danny, _por favor_!" le mostré el anillo y me hubiera reído de la expresión en su casa si yo no estuviera tan preocupado.

"¿Es en serio?"

"Es un clásico y no es demasiado obstentoso. El diamante del centro de de 1,21 centímetros y las de los costados con de 0,5 centímetros, las que están a cada lado... Es asombroso y sé que a ella le encantará, siempre le han gustado este tipo de cosas, pero siempre decía que era demasiado dinero para algo tan pequeño.

"Dougie, ésto no es una broma. Si le pides que se case contigo, no puedes cambiar de opinión después, eso la destruiría"

"Lo sé, ella es la** única** para mi" ahora que lo decía en voz alta, me sería más y más seguro "Por favor, dime dónde está"

Danny suspiró "Se está quedando en casa de Tom"

Esa sensación molesta volvió a mi nuevamente, pero la ignoré, no podía arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya lo había hecho sólo por una corazonada.

"¡Gracias, Danny!" corrí de nuevo hacia mi auto.

"¡Oye, Doug!" me llamó desde la casa "¡Espero que diga que sí!"

'_Yo también_' pensé, un tanto asustado. No había pensando en qué haría si me decía que no, pero tampoco podía permitirme pensarlo.

Conduje hasta la casa de Tom. Giovanna estaba regando las plantas del jardín de en frente y me miró de la misma forma que Danny lo había hecho; sin felicidad pero tampoco enojada.

"Hola, Gio" dije.

"Hola"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Dudó "No creo que sea una buena idea, Dougie..."

"Sólo quiero hablar con ella, te lo ruego..."

Le mostré el anillo, esperando que tenga el mismo efecto en ella, como lo hizo con Danny... Y funcionó, casi se echa a llorar.

"¡Dios mío, Dougie!"

"Lo sé" no podía evitar sonreír "Déjame entrar, Giovanna, déjame verla... Te lo _suplico_"

Lo dudó de nuevo...

"De acuerdo. Entra, la puerta está abierta"

"¡Muchísimas gracias!" le besé la mejilla y me apuré a entrar.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi silenciosamente. Ésto era raro; cada vez que venía aquí, todo era divertido y, generalmente, podías escuchar ,úsica todo el tiempo; pero esta vez la casa estaba vacía y silenciosa. No podía escuchar nada, sólo voces débiles que venían de arriba. Subí las escaleras y me acerqué a la única puerta abierta. Sí, Emma estaba allí, podía escuchar su voz... Y la de Tom también.

"... No lo hubiera hecho si tú se lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo" le reprochaba Tom. Me dio la sensación de que hablaban de eso que yo pensaba que Emma me ocultaba.

"Intenté decírselo, Tom" dijo Emma, su voz sonaba tan triste "Es que... No podía herirlo así... ¡Tu mismo viste cómo se puso Giovanna!"

"Se merece saberlo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo continuarás pretendiendo que nada malo pasa?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¡Sólo hazlo, Emma, díselo!"

"Se volverá loco y me odiará por no habérselo dicho antes"

Me alejé de la puerta, lágrimas en mis ojos; era verdad, en serio que era verdad, sí estaban juntos después de todo, ella eligió a Tom y estuvo con él todo este tiempo, ha estado jugando conmigo por todos estos días... Y era yo quien se había sentido culpable todo el día, el único que era lo suficientemente _idiota_ para pedirle que se casara conmigo... ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?"

"¿Le preguntaste?" Giovanna, quien había aparecido de la casa, me preguntó.

Tom y Emma deben haberla escucho y ambos salieron de la habitación. Me miraron sorprendido.

"Dougie" dijo Emma "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada" dije, intentando contener las lágrimas, no podía ni siquiera hablar bien, nunca nadie me había herido así "Ya me voy"


	15. Mi Amor, No Llores

"Dougie" Emma dijo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada" intentaba contener las lágrimas, ni siquiera podía hablar bien, nadie nunca antes me había herido así "Me voy"

"¿No se lo has pedido?" Giovanna preguntó confundida.

"¿Pedirme qué?" Emma preguntó, igual de confundida.

"¡Que te cases con él!" Giovanna se llevó una mano a la boca "Mierda, no debía decir eso, ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento tanto, Dougie!"

"No importa" dije y tiré el estuche con el anillo a los pies de Emma "Quédatelo, yo no lo quiero"

Me volteé pero Emma gritó mi nombre y me detuvo.

"¡Por favor, espera! ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?" preguntó ella.

"Sí" necesitaba irme, no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho más tiempo.

"¡Ay, Dios, Dougie, lo siento tanto!" comenzó a llorar "Quería decírtelo antes, lo juro, pero no pude. Quería ser la que te lo dijera, no puedo creer que te enteraste de esta forma, por favor perdóname"

"Ya no me importa" dije.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te imporot?" parecía tan dolida por mis palabras. Desvié la mirada, no podía verla así, sus ojos tan triste; la odiaba pero también aún la amaba tanto, y simplemente no aguantaba verla llorar así.

"Espero que seas feliz con Tom"

"¿¡_Qué_!" los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, igual de confundidos.

"¡Ya no actúen!" grité furiosamente "¡Los escuché, por Dios Santo! ¡Y tú!" miré a Giovanna "¿¡Cómo puedes ser parte de ésto!"

"¿Piensas que estoy con Tom?" dijo Emma.

"¡No soy estúpido, ya basta, Emma! le grité."

"¡Pero Dougie-!"

"Sé que he sido un idiota," dije antes de que pudiera ella decir algo más, sin poder controlarme, necesitaba dejar salir mi rabia "pero no me merezco ésto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Dougie-"

"Te amé y aún lo hago, ¡pero te detesto por hacerme ésto! ¡Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo y ahora tú-!

"Me estoy muriendo"

Me callé. Mi corazón pareció parar.

"¿Qué?" me ahogué con mi propia saliva.

"No estoy saliendo con Tom... Estoy muriendo" sus ojos estaban tristes, pero eran honestos. Podía darme cuenta de que decia la verdad con tan sólo mirarlos.

"Pero... ¿Pero por qué?"

"Tengo leucemia"

"Pero era enfermedad es tratable, ¿no es cierto?"

"No mi tipo de leucemia... Los doctores has tratado de todo, pero no pueden curarme"

"Y... ¿Por qué desaparecías con Tom de vez en cuando?"

"Me di cuenta de que algo malo pasaba en ella" Tom dijo en una voz casi inaudible, apagada, sin vida, como si no quisiera tener que hablar "Mi abuela murió de leucemia y tenía los mismo síntomas; fiebre, moretones, siempre estaba casanda, sangraba fácilmente... La llevé al mejor hospital que conocía. Nos dijeron sobre algunos tratamientos, pero Emma ya había tratado con la mayoría y no funcionaban"

Me senté -más o menos me caí, en verdad- en el piso, contra la pared. Me sentía un poco mareado. Emma se aroddilló frente a mi, lágrimas empapaban su rostro, su dulce y hermoso rostro.

"¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?" le pregunté.

"Un par de meses, pero he tenido la enfermedad por mucho tiempo, por eso ya no pueden curarla..." respiró hondo "Por favor, no estés enojado conmigo, Dougie... Vine a Londres por ti, quería verte al menos una última vez. No sé si seré capaz de ver las películas de los libros que me gustan en el cine, o si podré escuchar tu nueva CD. Sé que no podré tener hijos, jamás. No sé si me despertaré de dormir la semana entrante... Pero no podía morir sin decirte lo mucho que siempre te he amado, Dougie,_ siempre_..."

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos incontrolablemente. Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de ella, temiendo que muriese en ese mismo momento. Quería ser fuerte, pero no podía evitarlo, no tenía control sobre mi.

"Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lo lamento tanto, Dougie..."

Hice un gran esfuerzo para dejar de llorar, o al menos por un momento. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la miré directo a los ojos, sus rojos pero aún hermosos ojos.

"Amar es nunca tener que pedir perdón"


	16. Palabras De Amor

Tan sólo para el día siguiente, ya habíamos comprado el vestido blanco más hermoso de Londres, llamamos a todos nuestros amigos y familiares y le preguntamos a una pequeña Iglesia local si podía casarnos la semana entrante.

El Jueves casi me había acostado con otra chica... Hoy, nueves días más tardes, en un frío Sábado, me estaba casando con Emma.

"Lamento no habértelo dicho antes" Tom dijo mientras me ayudaba a vertirme sin que yo arruinara mi traje, algo que yo podía conseguir fácilmente.

No podíamos organizar una boda grande en nueve días, ese tipo de cosas tardan mucho tiempo en planear, sin importar cuánto dinero tuviera, no podías hacerlo, no teníamos tanto tiempo, ni sabíamos por cuánto tiempo Emma... Viviría. Pero nos gustaba también de esta manera, una boca simple y familiar, sólo la gente que de verdad nos quería estarían allí, aquellos a los que de verdad les importábamos vendrían tan rápido como pudieran, y muchos lo hicieron.

"No hoy, Tom" le dije "De todas maneras, sé que sólo intentabas protegerme, no estoy molesto contigo, mi amigo"

"¿Hablaron sobre la luna de miel?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí; ella quiere quedarse en Londres... Ya saben, estar cerca de su familia y amigos mientras... Pueda" respiré hondo; no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, hoy no iba a llorar.

"¿Sabe tu familia sobre su enfermedad?" preguntó en un murmuro Harry. Era un tema nuevo también para él, que se enteró tan sólo el mismo dia que yo, luego de que yo anunciara el compromiso.

"No, sólo nosotros y su familia sabe, creo. Les diré luego. Hoy es un día para la felicidad" sonreí. Lo decía de corazón; hoy era mi día, nuestro día, de Emma y mío, al diablo con la leucemia hoy.

La emoción me recorrió el cuerpo mientras esperábamos el momento en el cual Emma apareciera. Detestaba estar lejos de ella, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado y cuidar de ella todo tl eimpo. No la había visto por horas y me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba emocionado por verla de nuevo... Y cuando lo hice, cuando finalmente la vi allí, parada bajo la entrada de la Iglesia con su hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía lucir más linda que un ángel, una diosa o cualquier cosa hermosa que se te pueda ocurrir, con ese peinado que le quedaba tan dulce, sonriendo, una pequeña lágrima bajó por mi mejilla... Pero esta vez, era de felicidad.

Y luego caminó hacia adelante. No podíamos quitarnos los ojos de encima. Si la belleza tuviera forma humana, ésta intentaría tomar la forma de Emma y fallaría. Era la mejor y más hermosa mujer del mundo y era mía.

Repetí las palabras que todo el mundo debe decir cuando se casan en la Iglesia, pero ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decía. En el momento en que ella me aceptó como su esposo, volvió a sonreír y, como yo, lloró de felicidad. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y la besé mientras el resto de las personas presentes gritaban palabras de felicidad y felicitaciones. Como dije, ese día sería un día feliz.

Emma estaba cansada a la noche como consecuencia de toda la emoción y su enfermedad. Le desvestí, la tomé en mis brazos y la recostó en la cama. Nos abrazamos suavemente y besé su mejilla cientas de veces.

"Emma Poynter" dijo ella y sonrió "Suena bien"

"¿Sabes qué más suena bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"La idae de besarte toda la noche, señora Poynter"

Se rió y me besó. Ya no nos movimos, pero tampoco retiramos nuestros labios, nos congelamos en el tiempo, enamorados para siempre.

A veces deseo que los dos pudiésemos haber muerto juntos así esa noche.


	17. Un Agujero En Mi Mente

Emma siempre detestó los hopitales, así que cuando me pidió que la llevase a uno, supe que había comenzado... Bueno, que estaba terminando a decir verdad, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

Tomé su mano de nuevo cuando el doctor se fue de la habitación. Estaba bajo muchos analgésicos.

"¿Estás mejor ahora?" le pregunté.

Estábamos en el mejor hospital con los mejores doctores, pero mi dinero no podía comprar tiempo y eso era todo lo que realmente queríamos. Pero al menos ella no sentía dolor, al menos yo podía hacer algo para que las cosas fueran más fáciles para ella.

"Si, mi amor, estoy bien" dijo y sonrió. Emma estaba siendo increíblemente fuerte o al menos eso intentaba demostrarme. Me pregunto si era porque no quería morir miserable o porque quería facilitarme las cosas; todos sabían, aunque nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, que en el momento en que su corazón dejara de latir, yo estaría muerto por dentro, lloraría hasta no tener más lágrimas.

"¿Hay algo que quieras? Lo que sea"

"No, todo lo que quiero está aquí conmigo; sólo te quiero a ti, Doug" luego rió "Nunca imaginé que moriría igual que mi personaje de ficción favorita"

"¿Quién?"

"Jennifer Cavelleri, de Love Story"

"Ah, cierto... Bueno, tú eres mucho más bonita que ella"

"Gracias" la besé... Temía no hacerlo todo el tiempo, temía no poder despedirme de ella. Ha estado aquí por cuatro días y yo sólo he dejado el cuarto para ir al baño; he dormido aquí, me cambié de ropa aquí, comí aquí, siempre estuve a su lado. No quería dejarla, no podía, me dolía, me ponía los nervios de punta "¿Me prometerás algo?"

"Claro, amor mío, lo que tú quieras"

"Prométeme que no serás un viudo deprimido. La depresión hace que la gente envejezca más rápido y tú eres demasiado hermoso para eso"

Asentí "Haré lo que pueda"

"Y quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar"

"No sé sobre eso..."

"Vamos, estarás bien tarde o temprano... Incluso si te toma diez año superarlo... Para entonces, tendrás 31 años y aún te verás precioso"

"Gracias, mi vida"

"Y no te atrevas a escribir canciones depresivas sobre mi... ¡Quiero canciones felices!"

"Sólo canciones felices, entendido"

Acaricié su mejilla. Duele tanto ver a la persona que más amas en todo el mundo morir lentamente, minuto a minuto, y tú no puedas hacer nada al respecto, excepto mirar. No sé cómo, pero podía sentir que pronto terminaría y me asustaba profundamente. No sabía qué iba a hacer sin ella pero tampoco quería pensar sobre eso, no todavía. Sabía que Emma no quería que llorase o al menos no frente a ella, y no iba a defraudarla ahora. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella como ella estaba haciendo fuerte por mi.

Suspiró y luego volvió a reír "Solía decirle a mi mamá que aún esperaba un milagro, esperaba a que Dr. House saliera de la televisión y me curara... Pero ahora es muy tarde para un milagro"

La besé de nuevo, sin saber qué decir... Estaba tan asustado. Ya me sentía perdido. Dejó caer una de mis manos para acariciarme el cabello... Extrañaría tanto que hiciera eso.

"Me pone triste tener que irme, pero soy feliz, Doug. Me casé, tuve una niñez feliz contigo, mis amigos son parte de la mejor banda de Inglaterra, todas las personas que adoro están aquí para mi, especialmente tú, siempre has estado para mi"

"No siempre" me odiaba al recordar todo el tiempo que desperdicié mientras estaba lejos de ella, todos los años que podría haber compartido con Emma mientras había estado haciendo estupideces con chicas como Keeley, Hannah...

"Sí, siempre estuviste conmigo, siempre estuviste en mi corazón"

Sonreí "¿Cuánto te enamoraste de mi?"

Se rió; no sabía cuántas veces más escucharía su risa, adoraba cada momento que lo hacía "Cuando teníamos 12, durante la obra de Navidad en el colegio... Ruby dijo que mi disfraz era horrible, que me veía fatal. Estaba llorando cuando me encontraste. Me abrazaste fuerte y me dijiste que era la chica más linda en el pueblo."

Recordaba ese día, especialemente porque me caí en medio del escenario frente a todo el pueblo... El disfraz de Emma era realmente feo, nunca le dije eso, pero aún así se veía linda. Siempre lo fue, siempre lo será.

"Dougie, te amo tanto"

Toqué su nariz con la mía y la besé una vez más. Lo podía sentir, lo sabía, se estaba despidiendo de mi.

"Como yo te amo a ti, Emma, mi amor"

Cerrá la puerta detrás de mi con lentitud, estaba en estado de shock. Todos se voltearon a mirarme, mis amigos, mi familia, sus amigos, su familia, incluso Jacob, su ex-novio, estaba allí. Jazzie puso sus brazos alrededor mío y me besó la mejilla. Pesadas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas a toda velocidad, silenciosamente.

"Se fue"


End file.
